Bloodthirsty Monsters
by shouldabeenblonde
Summary: The Cullens are evil vampires who take over Forks. What if they aren't the only bloodthirsty monsters around? Sometimes you have to give into the evil within to defeat the evil threatening to take over. But once you give in, how do you stop? Blackwater
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay lovelies, so it's a Friday night and I don't feel like doing anything so I figured why not put up the first chapter of a new story that has been running wild in my mind all day. I know I shouldn't start a new one when I already have three unfinished ones I'm working on right now but it just won't leave me alone.

I saw this article about some psycho who broke into a woman's house and bit her because he claimed he was a 500 year old vampire. An expert went on to say that pop culture has brainwashed people. Current vampires are young, beautiful, and rich; not like the dangerous, ugly, violent vampires of the Old World lure. So stupid young people like that weird, lonely jackass look up to them.

That article and the absolutely ah-maz-ing performance of Colin Farrell in Fright Night (Which was awesome by the way. I never thought black t-shirts were so sexy before. Colin Farrell can make me squirm in my seat like no one else. Good god almighty *fans myself*) made me want to write about vampires the way they were meant to be. As fucking frightening. I mean the expert in the article called Edward a "safe, starter vampire for beginners". That's pathetic. He even said, and I quote, "He drives a Volvo, for goodness sake."

So in my story The Cullen's and yes, even our beloved wolf pack, are going to be bloodthirsty monsters. None of that stupid ass sparkling in the sun or turning into overgrown puppies (Yep, I said it. When my mom compares Jacob in wolf form to my 12 pound bischon frise puppy {which is a poodle and Maltese mix, and def not scary}, we have a problem). So sorry about the extremely long AN, I just thought an explanation was needed. If I get enough reviews or good feedback about it, I may continue. And just a warning, this story will be full of gore and like totally explicit lemons, just like all good horror stories : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; if I did Edward wouldn't be half as annoying as he is.

Prologue

Jacob POV

Leah lay on the ground, her body broken and battered. I could see clear across the clearing the bright, red welts that covered her cheeks. The blonde one coldly smiled at me before shifting closer to Leah and sniffing the blood on her forehead. Since she had stopped phasing I knew that her blood would be appetizing to them now. I growl at her, but Rosalie's unfazed. Her smile grows wider, until it becomes a grotesque distortion of her inhumanly beautiful features.

Her golden eyes turn red and the fangs descend, ready to bite into Leah's vulnerable flesh. I break into a run, to save her when Edward appears out of nowhere and in a flash I'm on my back.

I phase, ready to charge him but he has Bella in his arms. She looks oddly at peace, completely under his spell. She smiles at me, a vacant smile and I know this isn't my Bella before me.

"Hmm, you have quite the predicament here don't you, Jacob? I have both your best friend and your girlfriend. It didn't have to be this way, you know," Edward toys with me. He plays in Bella's hair as he speaks. Gently lifting up the soft strands, letting it fall through his fingers.

He turns to look behind his back, at Leah and Rosalie. I watch horrified as Rose slides a finger through the drying blood on Leah's forehead and licks it off her finger.

I growl at her and she smirks, revealing her monstrous teeth again. She keeps her eyes on me as she slowly leans forward and licks a trail through the blood. I growl and charge towards her, but Bella's whimper of pain distracts me.

I turn around just in time to see Edward stab Bella's throat with his fingernail. He sneers at me as he swirls his tongue around the wound several times before sucking up the dripping blood. Bella lets out a few involuntary whines and then closes her eyes as she succumbs to him.

"Who will you choose, Jacob? Who will you save?" Edward teases me, before leaning down to drink from Bella again.

My eyes shift back and forth between Bella and Leah, both girls completely unable to protect themselves. Both girls I loved.

"Aww, you love them both. Yes, Jacob, we all know that," Edward says with a humorless laugh, while wiping the blood off his chin, and pulling Bella closer. "But who do you love more? You have to choose!" He roars, in an inhumanly deep, loud voice.

Rosalie takes this as her cue and viciously bites into Leah's neck. I see her unconscious body jerking under Rose's. I take off to save her when Edward bites into Bella.

She squeals and squirms in his arms but he just pulls her closer, roughly by her neck and lower back. She tries fighting him but there's no point. Her frail, human body is no match for his vampire strength.

I change tactics without thinking and take off for him. Before I can reach him, I am jerked back by two of the other Cullens. The big one, Emmett and the southern one, Jasper, each hold me back as Leah and Bella are being drained.

I growl and try my hardest to get away but I am trapped. Leah is screaming now, the pain having revived her. I see Rosalie, savagely tearing into her neck, shaking her, her blood flowing freely.

Edward has a different tactic. He slowly drinks from Bella, until it is a pleasurable experience for her. She moans and clutches the back of his head to her, while he sucks gently.

With strength I didn't know I had I shake Jasper off and bite at Emmett. He laughs undeterred and jumps back, releasing me. I charge at Rosalie and actually manage to reach her this time.

I knock her off of Leah; snarling, biting, and clawing for all I'm worth. She hisses while flying at me, ready to fight. I crouch over Leah's body, protecting her. Just before Rose reaches us, Edward releases Bella, laughing.

"Enough, Rose. So it seems he's chosen." Edward says, while dropping Bella to the ground, unceremoniously. He steps over her and in a flash is in front of me. He looks me in the eye with a slight smile, before crouching down to see Leah better.

Immediately, I crouch down as well so I am blocking her from view and roar at him, ferociously. He grins yet again and in the blink of an eye, is behind me, dragging Leah from underneath me before I even have time to react.

I turn around, ready to pounce, when I see that he has Leah held up in his arms bridal style, with the rest of his coven behind him. I charge them but know there really isn't anything I can do.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?" Edward says while stroking the sweaty, blood covered hair away from Leah's face. "I much prefer her like this. The bruises and macabre only helps to bring out her natural beauty, don't you think?" He says.

I run at him, but he's gone before I can reach him. I turn around, searching for him, while his family moves around me. Jeering and laughing as they pass me, occasionally hissing and throwing random swipes at me with their sharp claws, drawing blood.

I finally notice Edward has moved back over to where he dumped Bella's body and now has both girls in his arms, comparing the two. "You know, you have very weird taste. They couldn't be too different." He says, while gazing at one than the other.

"One fair skinned, the other tan. One shy, the other a little too outspoken, if you ask me. One virginal, the other a hellcat in bed. Really, Jacob, how do you go from one to the other?" He asks, making light of the very dire situation.

"Hmm, I wonder if they taste the same." He says, before winking at me. I move to escape his attacking family but can't get past. "As you know, Bella's blood calls to me in a way that I have never experienced before. Now Leah's has always repulsed me but since she stopped phasing, I find it quite favorable."

He looks me dead in the eye before raising an eyebrow and giving a small smile, "Let's find out." I growl at him but it's too late. His mouth is already widening impossibly, exposing his razor sharp teeth before tearing into Bella's delicate throat. This time is not a pleasurable, erotic experience like the previous bite. This is pure torture.

I bite and claw at the vampires surrounding me, but they are too many for me to overpower. I do manage to tear into Carlisle's arms and chest and bite Jasper before Esme and Alice get me into a tight grip, crushing several bones. I can feel them breaking, grinding down on each other but I can't concentrate on that now. Not as I hear the loud screams and merciless ripping and tearing coming from Bella and Edward.

He pulls away from her viciously before dumping her on the ground yet again. Even from here I can hear that her heartbeat is faint and slow.

"Delicious as always, oh come now, don't worry about her Jacob. You know I would never kill off my singer. I plan to make her blood last a long, long time." Edward says, in a pacifying voice and my anger grows.

"It's pretty, little Leah you have to worry about. If her blood isn't favorable to me, I have no reason to keep her alive. Let's see if she's tasty," He teases before switching her body to his other arm.

He makes a big show out of biting her. He bends down so it looks as if he's dancing with her and leans her head back, looking at me the entire time. I watch, furious and terrified, as he smells her hair, cheeks, and the curve of her neck; trailing his nose on her skin the whole time.

"Delectable," He mumbles before winking at me and then licking up the trail he just created with his nose. Her unconscious body whimpers and shifts in his arms as his free hand trails up her bare thighs, upwards.

He traces small patterns on her legs until he reaches the curve of her backside before roughly grabbing her ass. Her body jumps and he smirks. I growl at him but he ignores me. He sniffs the curve of her neck again and I see the gold in his eyes turn red, and he shudders.

"Yes, she does smell good." He mumbles. His eyes turn back to gold as he glances at me before placing a gentle kiss to the spot he just licked.

I try to push through the vampires restraining me again but this time Emmett stops me. Edward chuckles as he blows on the spot he just kissed and Leah jerks again.

"Hmm, is she always this responsive? I could have fun with that." Edward teases. He leans her head back before placing soft kisses up her neck, on her chin, and finally stopping at her lips.

One small peck, then two, then three. He stops and gazes down at her. "So sweet," He whispers, eyes turning red again. Then he roughly kisses her and I see him bite down on her lips.

I fight against the vamps holding me back as viciously as I can but I cannot break through. I am crushed, bitten, stabbed, and clawed yet I still try to reach them.

Halfway through the fight, I see Edward looking at me while sucking the life out of Leah in his evil kiss. He winks then closes his eyes and bites down harder. I see the blood, trailing down Leah's chin, dripping onto the ground in dark red drops.

One of his cold, dead hands cradles the back of her head, lodged in her hair, holding her close. The other hand is again roaming her body, moving from the meat of her ass, to her slim waist, and then cupping her breast.

Before I knew he was just trying to rile me up but now with him drinking her and with his eyes completely shut, I know that he is lost in the moment and is not thinking of me at all. This terrifies me the most. He's enjoying it.

His eyes snap open and then he pulls away from her, blood coating his chin and shirt, his once handsome face monstrous and frightening. "Yes, yes I am." He responds to my thoughts before taking her lips and her blood again.

I can't stand it anymore. Bella is on the ground, slowly dying. Leah is in his arms being drained before my eyes and I'm helpless to save them.

I refuse to be powerless. I rise up and battle the Cullens with everything left in me. I am already wounded but what these monsters seemed to have forgotten is that I'm a monster too.

I fucking rip them to shreds. I grab Carlisle and tear at his arm. I get Emmett by the head until half is missing and or chewed off. The stone appendages clutter the ground and I've finally made some leeway over to Edward and Leah when I hear the loud snarl from behind me.

I turn and see the rest of my pack, attacking the Cullens full force. Bodies are ripped and torn and crushed on both sides but at least it's a more even fight now.

Yet among all the carnage, Edward still drinks from Leah; Bella's dying body lying behind him. I race towards him and he dumps her to the ground, as he did with Bella and flies at me.

We meet in the middle, with a loud deafening crash. Pure violence ensues. I go for his throat and he goes for mine. Leah's blood leaves him slippery and hard to grip but my anger gives me a better adrenaline rush and he cannot catch me.

I finally grab his arm between my teeth and tear until I almost pull it off. He wraps his other arm around my middle, crushing me. I claw at his face and he swipes at my underbelly with his claws.

"She tasted much better than I ever expected. Almost as good as Bella, only a little spicier. I may have to keep her around," he says, sounding as if he isn't straining at all.

I growl at him and release his arm. I snap forward and claw his stomach viciously, nonstop. This has taken him by surprise and he cannot find a way to stop my attack.

Until somehow Emmett gets away from his opponent and grabs me from behind. He squeezes as hard as he can and I whimper in pain. He drops me to the ground and I think I may not be able to get up again.

Edward looks at me without a hint of emotion, before walking over to Leah and Bella. He picks Leah up and throws her over his shoulder while Emmett picks Bella up bridal style.

"Now I think I have two new snacks, instead of one." Edward laughs. I try to get up but my legs fail me and I can't move. Edward only laughs harder. I look over at the rest of the pack to see how they're faring, to see if anyone is able to help save Leah and Bella.

I can tell from the pack mind that they are all struggling just to survive themselves. Edward stomps over to me and bends down so he's at my eye level. "If you had just done what I wanted, this never would have happened. You should have either joined me or stayed out of our way." He sneered.

I look him dead in the eye as I promise to kill him someday. He laughs before standing back up and slapping Leah on the butt, as he hoists her up on his shoulder. "Maybe, but I guarantee if you do that it will be long after I've killed the both of them."

He says before beginning to walk away. I try to crawl after him but just can't make it. "You know, she tastes so good, I just may have to see how sweet she tastes elsewhere as well," He calls over his shoulder.

I growl but it doesn't do anything but make him laugh again. He yells something in a foreign language, in that loud terrifying voice that sounds nothing like his normal one. His family immediately stops fighting my pack and they all gather behind him and Emmett.

Edward turns around, swinging Leah's body with no concern for her safety at all, calls out in a demanding voice, and says "You know what you have to do if you want them back. Don't make me wait, Jacob."

Before the pack or I can do anything they take off. I phase back, my human body is incredibly beaten and half dead. I don't worry about myself at all. My thoughts are instead on the two girls trapped with the bloodthirsty monsters.

My pack crowds around me, all talking at once but I can't hear them. I instead roll on my broken back, feeling the vertebrae already healing itself, and stare up at the moon.

It's a week before the full moon. A whole week before I am able to fully live up to my potential. To unleash my own bloodthirsty monster within. I have to wait a week before I even have a chance of saving them. If he even gives them a week.

I feel my pack lift me up and begin carrying me. I stare up at the crescent moon, as they walk slowly through the trees, holding me above their heads like pallbearers.

When the full moon arrives I'll be able to save them, I'll be able to kill them all. I'll finally be able to end this.

ANA: Okay, so this is just to see if people are interested or not. Of course, this happens towards the end of the story. Review lovelies, let me know if I'm totally bananas for writing this or not. Oh, and go see Fright Night. Colin Farrell people, Colin freakin' Farrell. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to warn you all ahead of time, this chapter will be way too long, have violence, and a big fat juicy lemon; I apologize about who the lemon is about ahead of time. Some of you will be mad at me lol. And last chapter was meant to be mysterious. You're not supposed to know who Jake is dating yet, Leah or Bella. But everyone assumed it was Bella. I think it was because he called her "My Bella". Oh well, it'll come to the light later on. And this chapter will be in three different POV's. Just a heads up. Anyway enjoy, lovelies. Mwahahahahahaha *evil laugh*

Chapter 1

Leah POV

The old mattress is hard and unyielding against my back. The old springs have no give in them as his heavy body collapses over mine. His hot mouth nips at my neck, biting and sucking. As I feel his teeth start to graze my throat I flip us over until I straddle his lap.

I'm so wet I'm sure I'm leaving a puddle on his jeans, as I lean forward and attack his mouth with mine. My hands wrestle with his zipper and his belt, while his lift the bottom of my dress, enough to expose my naked ass. His rough hands fondle my cheeks.

I bite down hard on his bottom lip when he slaps my tender flesh. In a flash he flips us again, and he keeps my hot bucking body beneath his by trapping my legs between his powerful thighs.

I watch, frustrated, as he finally frees his cock from his jeans. Big and hard as steel, the precum leaking down, giving it a glistening look. I need it. I reach forward between our legs and stroke his shaft as he leans forward and tears my slip of a dress down the middle.

He takes my nipple in his mouth, viciously sucking and pulling the sensitive skin. The groan that escapes his mouth around my breast as I flick my wrist and spread the precum down his dick and then squeeze his heavy sack makes my back arch.

He attacks my other breast and I jack him with a new vigor. I reach down with my both hands and alternate stroking with one and massaging his balls with the other. My hand movements are too much for him and I can feel the cum churning in his sack, ready to spill. Growing irritated with him, I squeeze the base of his cock with my thumb and pointer finger, stopping the urge.

"Really, Sam? You can't even last five minutes." I snarl, as I feel his cock stop swelling. He growls and abandons my breast, giving me a fierce look. I smirk at him, knowing how angry it will make him.

He pulls himself up and lifts my legs until they both rest on his shoulders. As if to prove a point, he roughly grabs my hips and quickly spreads me open. I feel the heat of him as he rests his cock against my pussy. His hands fumble around with the condom he's snatched off the nightstand. Once he's finally gotten it on he teases me, letting his head enter than pulling it back out slowly, getting it soaking wet.

"Just fucking do it already, you fucking retard," I shout at him before he thrusts in as deep as he can. He blows into me, fast and regular, quickly creating a rhythm. I thrust my hips back at him, matching his rhythm perfectly.

Pleasure builds up quickly, and I can feel the blood collecting under my nails as they dig into his back. "You're such a fucking bitch, LeeLee." He says, between puffs and gasps for air.

"You fuck like a bitch, Sam," I say, and he withdraws his cock all the way to the tip before plunging all the way back in. He's leaning so far forward that my thighs rest against my breasts, and I have to put my hand behind me on the headboard to keep my body from moving backward.

He continues the rough treatment, long dicking me until I moan. I close my eyes, enjoying the immense pleasure, wishing it was anyone but his annoying ass giving it to me.

His mouth searches for mine and I feel that strange prickling feeling in the back of my mind again. The one that wants me to cause pain. As our tongues play even faster than the cock in my pussy, I bite down hard on his, unexpectedly.

Sam jumps and quickly tries to get me to release him. I finally let him go and let go of the headboard. I grab hold of his ass, with both hands pulling him into me deeper, harder, faster.

Our juices flow onto the bed, the smell seeming far more strong than usual. Only adding to our intense arousal. His dick finally hits my spot and I convulse beneath him. As I cum, I tighten around him and I can feel his cock pulsating in me, ready to explode.

His thrusts become desperate, and wild. He holds my legs down as far as they will go, and pumps down into my cunt violently. The world is spinning and to keep from screaming out loud, I bite down hard on his shoulder. The pleasure from me spasming around him and the pain from my bite is too much and he erupts.

I open my eyes and come back to Earth to the sound of his irritating as hell panting in my ear. He finally finishes and collapses on top of me, too tired to move. His warm breath blows on my neck, and his closeness makes me cringe.

He's sweaty and our skin sticks together where it touches. His hands are still wrapped around my ankles, holding them down. I can't take one more second of this. I kick up at the ceiling and he topples to the floor.

"Get the fuck out," I say, as I lean over the bed and look at his disgusting naked body in a heap on my bedroom floor. I hop off the bed and start collecting his clothes from where they landed all over my room.

"Leah," he says, sternly. As if I'm afraid of him. "Sam," I say mocking him, as I hit him in the face with his jeans. "I got what I wanted; now fucking leave."

"Maybe I don't want to leave," he says, dropping the pants to the floor and striding over. He tries to tower over me, using his height to his advantage. It works but I don't let it intimidate me.

In the past couple of weeks, I've noticed a few significant changes in a few of the teenagers of La Push. For one, Sam and I can't stop fucking like rabbits. Just about everyone has a terrible temper lately. And most importantly, we've all gone through one hell of a growth spurt within the last month.

Sam is well over 6 feet. Yesterday, when I measured myself I got 6'0, which is a big difference from the 5'7 I was a few weeks ago. So right now I have to strain to look him in the face, which just pisses me off more.

"I fucking despise you." I whisper with as much venom as I can. "Then why are you still with me? Why take me back after Emily?" He asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"Just get out," I shout, as I push him away. I begin to pick up my discarded clothes from the floor, looking for something decent to wear since he tore my dress. I settle on a plain v neck and some shorts.

As I'm slipping on my shorts, he walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder. I go to slap it off and end up slapping him in the face instead. Instantly, that strange temper I've been seeing in a lot of the teenagers makes an appearance and he has me shoved up against the wall.

"Get the FUCK off me, Uley," I scream in his face. His expression is completely unrecognizable as he holds me easily by my throat. My feet dangle in the air and I pull and scratch at his arms, trying to get him to let go.

I watch as the fury slides off his face and he realizes what he's doing. He lets go and I slump to the floor. "Oh god, LeeLee. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened," He starts to apologize before I punch him in the face.

He gets up and tries to make his way to the door but he can barely see with me throwing blows at his face with every step he takes. He finally makes it to the door and pulls it open. I watch as he leaves, giving me one last longing look before leaving.

I listen to his footsteps as he leaves the house. Once I finally hear the front door slam, I slide to the ground and place my head in my hands. How the fuck did I let this happen?

Sam and I dated for years and then out of nowhere he cheats on me with my cousin. With my fucking best friend. I hated him. I still hate him, yet I can't keep my hands off of him.

It all started when this stupid growth spurt started, about the same time my temper went haywire and I started getting the urge to hurt people. To cause havoc, to cause pain.

And now Sam must be feeling it too. I recognized that look on his face as he dangled me in the air. I saw the same expression in my own eyes the other night.

I've been so angry with Emily, of course I had thought about how better life would be if she no longer existed. But that night it was different. I was driving home from work and saw her walking down the road. She was alone and it was dark out.

At first I thought about running her over, but then I thought about how I would miss the look on her face as she died. I wanted to see the spark leave her eyes as she passed away. I wanted to watch as she suffered through her last breath.

My foot was already on the gas and the car had slowed to a crawl alongside her before I came to and realized that these thoughts were not normal. I quickly sped off before she could tell whose car it was.

All the way home I had jitters. Sure I hated Emily for betraying me but this feeling, this intense desire for her death was not normal. Something was wrong with me. I remember looking up into the rearview mirror and being surprised at the face I saw there.

That face, that expression, was almost identical to the one Sam had as he choked me. Something is going on with us and I'm going to find out what the hell it is.

Tonight is the perfect night to do it too. Billy's birthday dinner is tonight and everyone will be there. Everyone I've noticed a change in. Me, Sam, my brother and his friends. Quil, Jacob, Embry, Brady, and Colin had all morphed into perfectly muscled giants over the past month too. So has Sam's friends, Paul and Jared. So far, I'm the only girl to have changed any.

I know other people have noticed it but no one wants to question our strange appearances. Billy, who's like a father to me now that my dad died, looked in dead in my face when I asked him about it and lied.

I know he knows something but he refuses to tell me. It has to be related. The growth spurt, the anger problems; it has to mean something.

I slowly pull myself to my feet and walk over to my dresser mirror. I search my reflection for a hint of that crazy girl with the bloodlust in her eyes that I saw in my rearview mirror. She isn't there. Or more likely, she just doesn't want to come out to play yet.

Jacob POV

The wind blows my hair back as I drive down the freeway to Port Angeles. It's actually a bright sunny day and the upbeat classic 70s rock song suits my mood perfectly. I start humming and strumming my fingers against the wheel, when Bella reaches over and turns the radio off.

I look over at her, surprised. She laughs at my expression and leans back in her seat. I give this girl way too many liberties with my car. I turn the radio back on and just my luck, the song is over. She laughs again and I turn it back off.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about," I ask my best friend, knowing that's why she fucked with my radio. "I don't think your other friends like me, Jake?" She says, sounding nervous.

That's because they don't, I want to tell her but I push the comment deep down. "They like you well enough, Bells," I tell her as I reach over and take hold of her hand. I see her face light up at the innocent act and want to tug my hand away.

I knew Bella had a crush on me for a while now. At times I feel guilty and think that I'm leading her on but I swear I haven't acted any different around her. We used to always hold hands, or hug, or even cuddle together on the couch while watching TV. Sure other people always assumed that we had something else going on but as long as we both knew it was just friendship, it was fine.

But lately Bella had been acting weird. She'd hug me for a little longer than necessary, bat her lashes at me, and even blush at times. I'd always had a small attraction to her but she's been my closest friend since we were little. I'm not going to risk that for some little crush she's developed. She'll get over it eventually.

I slowly loosen my hold on her hand until it falls limp at my side and I quickly put it back on the wheel. She notices my awkwardness however and her body language changes.

She scoots closer to the window and lets her other hand float out in the wind behind us. I feel bad for a second then change my mind. I've done nothing wrong. I'm just trying to save our friendship.

"I don't know, Jake. Embry was really rude last time I came over," She says softly, jerking me from my thoughts. I let my mind drift to that day last week.

Embry and Quil had gotten an old, busted up TV from Old Quil and they brought it to my garage in Embry's new truck. We picked it up easily, despite the rain making it slippery and brought it inside. They hooked it up and I brought my Xbox outside. We spent the whole day, pigging out and playing. It was a good day.

I normally spend all my free time with Bella, so it was good just hanging with my boys for once. I had missed being one of the guys. It wasn't said but I knew the fellas missed me too.

We used to be just as close as I am with Bella now. But once she moved back to Forks to be with her dad last year, it seemed like I was her crutch. We played the few games I had, joked around and ignored the two huge elephants in the room.

Bella and our mysterious transformations. I swear, it was like one night I went to sleep an okay looking 19 year old and woke up the next morning with the body of an NFL linebacker. I mean, I was fucking cut.

Embry and Quil were almost as big as I was. I'm not sure which freaked me out more. The fact that we had all changed so much or that I had changed even more than they had. Something was obviously wrong with us, I just couldn't figure out what. Were we freaks of some sort? And if so, was I an even bigger freak then the rest of my friends?

I knew Em and Quil had to be just as freaked as I was but they were determined to ignore it. I tried to breech the subject while playing some sort of racing game. Quil was creaming Embry, so he should have been happy when I asked if either of them had been working out. My question made Quil jump so bad, he crashed the car and it burst into flames.

Instead Embry got mad and dropped his controller. "Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" he asked, in a quiet voice. Quil looked back and forth between the two of us, obviously worried about a brawl starting.

"Look, No one's saying anything about it. Even Billy is trying to play it off. But we all know this isn't normal. What the fuck is wrong with us?" I ask, frustrated, jumping to my feet.

Embry jumps up too and squares off in front of me. "Nothing's wrong Jacob. Just play the game." He says. I look at him in shock, then snap my head back, surprised by his words.

"Do you know something? You do, don't you? What the hell is going on, Em?" I shout, getting madder by the second. Until suddenly I'm seeing red and breathing heavily.

"Look, Jacob," he says my name angrily, stretching it out into two long syllables, "Me and Quil decided to just ignore it." I'm completely irrational now and I push Embry, frustrated with his bullshit answer.

"What the fuck do you mean ignore it," I ask as I shove him backwards.

He stumbles a bit then flies at me and shoves me back. "It means we don't know what the hell is wrong with us so we leave it alone." He yells.

My anger is gone as I listen to his explanation. He's still pissed though and Quil has to hold him back from trying to throttle me. "We aren't the only ones who've grown. Seth, Sam, Brady, Colin, Jared, Paul, even Leah Clearwater has changed. And no one knows why, Jake! No one fucking knows why, so stop looking for answers that no one knows." He yells at me before finally shaking loose from Quil's arms.

We stand in silence, the only noise in the garage the song repeating on the game console and the pitter patter of the rain on the tin roof.

"Look, Embry," I start to say before he shuts me up. "Save it," He snarls. "You would have noticed all of this if you had more time for us, and you weren't stuck up Swan's ass."

I start to shake my head to tell him that what he says isn't true, that Bella hasn't replaced them. When I hear the familiar sound of the truck I helped fix up for Bella pull into my driveway.

I hear the door slam as she jumps down and I can't hide my cringe at the sound. "Jake," She calls as she runs into the garage, sliding from the traction on her rain boots and slows once she sees Embry and Quil there.

"Hey, Bella. How are you doing this afternoon," Quil asks, shakily, trying to lessen the tension in the room. It doesn't work.

"Why don't you let him off your fucking chain already?" Embry suddenly snarls at her. Her already large eyes widen even more and I see her lip tremble as she stares up into Embry's face.

"Back off, Em," I tell him as I walk over and hold her hand. He growls at her, actually growls before stomping outside into the rain.

Quil stands around looking awkward before stupidly asking Bella to give some girl named Angela his number. I narrow my eyes at him and he races outside, just in time to catch Embry before he drove off.

Bella was visibly shaken but tried to hide it. She hadn't brought it up again until today, obviously nervous about seeing my friends again.

Embry had called later that day and apologized, not knowing what had gotten into him. I easily accepted, understanding. My temper had been flaring up a lot lately too. I was a second away from hitting Em in the garage earlier. I really couldn't judge him.

I should have made him apologize to Bells though. I tried to ease her mind on the rest of the drive to the restaurant in Port Angeles. But I could tell she was still anxious. She didn't really relax until I reached over and grabbed her hand again.

The dinner went smoothly. Billy was a little worried about having all of my loud, rambunctious friends at the high class restaurant but they weren't going to miss his birthday for any reason. Billy was like a father to everyone, I don't know any young person who didn't look up to him.

I just wanted him to be happy and he couldn't be any happier than when he was surrounded by people who loved him. Leah spoiled him all night so that probably had something to do with the huge smile on his face too.

Leah had become like dad's surrogate daughter once Harry died. They got each other in a way no one else understood. Leah could be such a stuck up bitch and Billy was the most down to earth old man you'd ever want to meet. But somehow they worked.

"What are you staring at?" Bella whispered in my ear as I watched Leah and Billy laughing at their end of the table, sharing some secret joke. I quickly turn around and then move my chair over a little. I hadn't expected Bella to be so close. It was moot anyway. She just picks her chair up and moves into the empty space I had created.

"How happy Billy looks," I tell her, turning my head to watch Leah and my dad again. Billy is holding his sides and Leah has her head on the table, snorting from how funny whatever their inside joke is.

A particularly loud snort alerts Leah's mother Sue to her daughter's unladylike behavior and she slaps the back of her head, causing Billy to laugh louder.

Leah sits up and smirks at her mom, not embarrassed at all. Bella, who would never do such a thing, looks horrified. However, the guys at the table find it hilarious.

Every time Leah opens her mouth to speak to Billy, Colin and Brady whisper "Oink oink," obnoxiously. Leah finally gets tired of them and jerks the table cloth, somehow knocking their plates on the floor. Everyone else was smart enough to lift their food, except for Bella. I feel bad and let her pick off my plate.

Embry shoots me a look from across the table while Quil makes a whipping noise at me. Seth, the picture of innocence, loudly asks Quil what being whipped means, before getting slapped by his mother too. Good, I know he knows what that shit means. I told him last week.

The night is going pretty well and everyone is enjoying themselves. Embry even mumbled a quick apology to Bella. Everything is going great until Billy and Leah's quiet conversation starts getting a little louder.

They had been talking about something quietly all night until Billy finally slammed his hands down on the table and cried out, "Enough."

Everyone sat stunned, not knowing Billy and Leah had been having a serious conversation at all. They had been so busy laughing and joking all night.

"I need to know, and I know you know something, Billy. We all need to know. Look at us! This isn't normal," Leah says, louder than she meant to. Patrons at other tables stare over at us, alarmed. Billy and Leah don't seem to notice though. They just keep arguing.

"I can't. I can't say anything," Billy says, sounding upset. Leah reaches out and shakes his arm, a little too roughly. "You have to tell me, Billy. What do you mean you can't," She asks, desperate.

"What's going on," Bella whispers, looking over at her father. Charlie sits beside Sue, unsure of whether or not he should intervene.

"She wants to know what's happening to us," I say, almost in a daze, as I figure it out. Instantly all the abnormally large boys around the table stiffen. Eager to hear the answers we've been yearning for.

Even Bella seems to know what I mean. I know she has to have noticed my change in appearance. I've even wondered if it's the reason her feelings towards me have changed. She wouldn't be the first girl to look at me lustfully since I've grown.

Billy's gaze leaves Leah's as he looks at each of us staring at him at the long dining table. His eyes stop on my face as he whispers, "I can't."

Instantly, I'm filled with that anger I felt in the garage the other day and many other occasions this past week. The urge to hurt someone. I jump out of my seat and storm over to Billy.

I hear the gasps and worried cries from the other customers as I stride angrily towards my father. The yells and screams from my friends and 'family' don't even stop me as I yank Billy out of his seat and hold him in the air by his shirt collar.

"Tell me. Now!" I roar at him in a voice I don't recognize. It's inhuman in its deepness and the snarls and growls that accompany it. "Jacob, I can't. You don't understand," He tries to reason with me before I lift him higher and shake him.

"No, you don't understand. Tell me!" I scream again. He shakes his head, looking terrified and I feel hands on my arms trying to get me to let go of my father. I shake them off and watch him tremble, not feeling sympathy at all.

I begin to hoist him up even higher when I suddenly feel an intense pain in my balls. I look to the left and see Leah holding my nuts in such a tight grip that I stop breathing.

"Put him down now," She says, viciously. When I don't immediately let go, the hold on my sack increases. I let go and Quil and Embry catch Billy before he can tumble to the ground.

Leah lets go of me and turns to my father, helping him get situated in his chair. She fusses over him and I watch as he lets her. He stares up at me, with unmasked tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I had only seen my father cry once before, when my mother died. Seeing him this way and knowing I caused it, makes me want to kill myself.

"I'm so sorry, son. I wish I could tell you, but I can't," he says, and I can't take his tears or the way everyone's looking at me. Like I'm some kind of a monster. I race from the restaurant and run into one of the dark alleys in the square.

It had been bright out when we got here but we had taken so long to eat that it was well into the night. Port Angeles had been renovating many of their stores, so empty shops and dark alleys filled this place. Perfect for me to get out all of my aggression and anguish.

I slam my fist into the wall as the memory of my dad's face fills my mind. I can't believe I did that. I would never raise my hand to my father. I had way too much respect for the man. Yet tonight, I had held him in the air and violently shook him like a ragdoll in front of dozens of people.

I hit the brick wall again, then hit it with my other hand. Trying to make myself feel the pain my father must have felt. And the embarrassment. I slam my hands into the wall at double the speed I was just doing it, until I feel the blood trickling down my hand.

I don't even realize I'm crying until the tears cloud my eyesight. I hold my limp bloody hands against my chest and sob against the wall, ashamed of myself. I don't know how long I stand there for, crying, until Leah finds me.

I hear her footsteps approach and I try to cover up my tears before she can see them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," She asks as she pushes me several times. She only stops once she has me up against the wall. I look down at her and she looks murderous.

"How could you do that? Have you lost your godforsaken mind?" She yells, and I just can't take anymore.

"I think I have," I scream at her. My words cause her to pause and I keep going. Someone needs to hear this and since my friends refuse to listen, Leah will just have to do.

"I feel this rage and it forces me to do things. It wants me to hurt people. I would have never hurt Billy. You know that. But this fucking feeling inside me made me attack him." I yell at her, screaming into her face. She begins to back up, until now I'm cornering her and I've got her up against the wall.

"And I'm scared it's going to take over. I'm scared it's going to want to do something even worse next time and I won't be able to stop it. And I don't even know what the fuck it is!" I yell.

She jumps, my loud voice in her face startling her. I move away from her and run my hands through my hair. I bend down, holding my head in my hands, squatting down.

I don't know why I expect her to understand. No one else does. They all seem perfectly fine with acting like nothing's wrong.

Her voice startles me and I miss what she says. "What," I ask as I stand back up and look her in the eye. "I said, it feels like an uncontrollable urge to cause pain, doesn't it?"

I stare at her, unsure of what to say. I settle for just nodding my head instead. She looks at me then looks away, not comfortable with staring into my eyes.

"Do you get horny?" She asks suddenly. I take a step back and look at her incredulous, not believing my ears. "What?" I ask, in shock.

"I said, do you get horny? Like incredibly, I need it badly and I need it right the fuck now, intense, wanna fuck for years without stopping horny?" She asks, before turning around and gazing up at me.

Part of me wants to say like how I'm feeling right now and the rest of me wants to ask if she's crazy. I think back over the past years and all the times Quil, Embry and I have lusted after Seth's hot older sister. I used to have fantasies about something like this happening a thousand times a day. Until I grew up and realized I didn't have a chance with her.

I stop reminiscing when she pushes ma again and I crash into the brick wall. "I'm not joking you perv. Seriously, do you crave sex?" She asks. I laugh and push myself off the wall before shaking my head at her. "I'm a fucking man, Leah. I crave nothing else." I tell her.

She shakes her head right back at me. "In the past month, since this crazy growth spurt happened, since you got the urge to hurt people, have you started craving sex? Like much more than usual," She asks, and it's the determined look on her face that makes me take her seriously.

I think back over the past month and remember all the late nights with my hand. At first as I remember, it seems like no big deal until I recall the abnormal amount of times I've masturbated since the growth spurt. In the shower, late at night in bed, I remember one time I even did it in the woods behind the garage after Bella had left.

How had I not noticed this? I think to myself. My widened eyes must give me away because Leah nods her head again.

"I knew it, it's all connected. But what does it mean?" She asks herself, as she paces in front of me. "What's all connected?" I ask as I come out of my funk.

"The growth spurt, the crazy urge, the extreme horniness. It all means something." She says as she comes over to stand beside me again.

Her close presence awakens something in me and that extreme urge comes back. It's somehow worse this time, since now I know it's abnormal. It starts in the pit of my stomach, my abdominals tightening up against my will. My heart starts pounding and the blood rushes to my half erect penis.

My senses are full of her. I drink in her scent, vanilla and something wild. Something I can't quite put my finger on. I stare at her face, hair, and body, taking it all in. The growth spurt made what was already a nice figure, fucking incredible. I trace a pattern on the smooth skin on her firm, upper arm with the pads of my fingertips and she finally realizes I've stopped listening to her.

"Don't touch me," She warns as she slaps my hand away. I smirk at her, not deterred. "Wanna fuck for years without stopping horny, huh, Leah? That bad," I ask her with a cocky smile as I lean my head against the wall.

"Oh, fuck this," she says and starts to walk back towards the street. I race after her and grab her arm. "Don't go. We were finally getting some answers." I say. She rolls her eyes at me and pulls away.

"You couldn't answer my questions even if you had a cheat sheet, Black." She snarled before I pull her close and whisper. "But you can answer mine." I say, in a deep voice I don't recognize.

My arms wrap around her waist and I hold her tight up against me, making sure she can feel my bulge. I have no idea where this brazen confidence is coming from. But now I am feel the full force of the emotions she was talking about. And I'm not too keen on stopping them.

Leah isn't even. "Get off me," She says in a breathless voice, and I know she doesn't mean it. Her lower body grinding against mine tells me so. She must be feeling it too because she has completely changed her attitude from a minute ago. Who knows how far it would have gone if I hadn't looked up at that second and saw Bella staring at us?

As she caught my eye, I stared at her stunned and she took off down the street. As soon as I saw Bella the hunger for sex dissipated. I slowly lowered Leah to the ground and tried to look everywhere but at her.

"We'd better go find her," Leah whispered, fixing her shirt I hadn't even realize I had shifted around. I nod my head at her and we go off after my best friend.

Bella POV

First he attacks his father, then he leaves me at the dinner with all of his friends who hate me, and lastly I find him about to make out with Leah Clearwater.

I was worried about him. I had never seen him act like that before. Never seen Billy so upset. This wasn't like Jacob, no, not like him at all. So I went to look for him, thinking he's probably breaking down somewhere but instead I find him with her.

I can admit it I have a crush on Jake, but it was bound to happen sometime. A male and female can't stay friends for long. I know I'm attractive. I get plenty of unwanted attention from the men in Forks. And it seems like Jake finally grew into his looks recently.

I won't lie, at least not to myself. His recent total body makeover may have something to do with my change in feelings for him. But it doesn't make me shallow. It makes me human.

The pain I'm feeling right now is also because I'm human. Seeing him with Leah just proves how little he likes me in that way. I know I can never compare.

I kick a small pebble that was on the sidewalk off the curb into the dark parking lot. It's too dark to be out alone but I'm too frustrated to be worried right now. The parking lot is so dark I cannot see a thing. It's like a ocean of darkness outside the curb.

I walk along, idly looking at the few shops still open when I feel the wind against my neck. The breeze doesn't ruffle the flowers or the flag in front of the store yet it blows my hair around the front of my face. It smells sweet. Enticing almost.

I spin around, trying to find the cause of the strange breeze and see no culprit. I chalk it up to my imagination and continue walking. I make it past a few stores when a rock flies out of the darkness of the parking lot and hits my foot midstride.

I stop and bend down to examine it. It's the same pebble I kicked earlier, or at least a very similar one. Again I look around, trying to figure out where it came from but can see nothing in the darkness.

My hairs on the back of my neck and arms stand up. My heart pounds and I need to be around people. Something inside me tells me to get somewhere safe. Somewhere brightly lit and heavily occupied. I spy a bookstore a little further down and briskly walk to it.

I quickly open the chiming door and step inside, instantly feeling better. It being so late, there are not that many people here but it will have to do.

I smile at the older woman at the cash register and begin to wander the store. I make my way up and down the aisles, feeling at peace until I sense someone's eyes on me.

I look up from the book I was scanning and see an extremely handsome bronze haired boy sitting at one of the tables at the adorning coffee stand, staring at me.

I begin to smile, when I take a closer look and see the expression on his face is not a flirtatious one. He's ignoring the book in front of him and is studying me instead. The look in his strangely golden eyes is predatory, and his body is tensed as if he's ready to pounce.

I am unable to look away until I see him slowly lick his lips. The gesture, which should be seductive coming from such a good looking man, is instead terrifying.

I've had enough. I turn back around, lazily throw my book back on the shelf and begin to walk to the exit. As I'm walking out a book falls off one of the shelves. I turn and see the older lady looking at me sternly so I go back to pick it up.

As I bend down that strange breeze occurs again. The smell stings my nose it's so strong, and then I hear it. Someone is sniffing the back of my neck. Deep, hungry inhales as if they are trying to savor my scent.

I stand up and spin around, hoping to catch the culprit when I feel a small prick on the inside of one of my wrists. On instinct I pull my arm back and yet still see no one. I inspect my arm and see a tiny cut. It is deeper than it felt like it would be but the fact that it is there at all worries me.

I look back up at the old woman but she's not paying attention. I look around the store to see if anyone else may have noticed what happened. My eyes fall on the empty table the handsome man sat at and a thrill of fear shoots through me.

I race out the door and begin to run back to the restaurant. I know I am probably being silly but I run anyway.

I make it halfway back when I start to convince myself that I am being ridiculous. I slow my run to a walk, and then stop completely.

I barely have time to register what's happening. I had stopped on the sidewalk to catch my breath and the next thing I know, someone has me in their arms and we're running so fast everything is a blur.

The person finally stops and tossing me onto the ground of an abandoned alley. Immediately I get up and try to run back towards the sidewalk. Strong hands push me forward and I fall on my face. They grab my kicking legs and pulls me back with inhuman speed.

I kick and scream as loud as I can when a terrifying voice screams out in a foreign language and I'm silenced, from fear. I'm flipped over onto my back and I finally see my attacker.

It's the handsome man from the bookstore but he looks different. His once golden eyes are bright red and his face has paled so much that he looks gray and almost transparent. The skin is pulled so tight you can see every contour of his bones. He almost resembles a decaying corpse.

The cold from his hand is so extreme it burns. I try to scream again but the sound never makes it out of my mouth. He opens his mouth inhumanly wide and rows upon rows or horrid, sharp, jagged teeth appear. I don't even have time to react when he pulls my head to the side and sinks the fangs into my throat.

The sucking and pulling of the blood is excruciating. The teeth tear into my skin countless times it seems, to gain more purchase in my throat. I can feel the hot, sticky blood dripping down my neck. There's too much of it for him to catch in his mouth.

He's being greedy, I think. My body twitches and he twists me around even more and latches on tighter. His moans and snarls terrify me as he drinks and I wish he would just finish it.

He suddenly lets go and gazes down at me, with the blood still dripping from his chin. I watch as the razor sharp teeth slide back into his gums and his face becomes that of a handsome young man again.

"You are mine," he whispers in a soft, seductive voice. He bends down to the other side of my neck and I feel just two fangs pierce my skin this time. He is slower now. Softly sucking the blood out with sharp, quick pulls of his tongue. It's almost as if he's kissing my flesh and I close my eyes and pretend he's giving me a hickey instead.

He chuckles, withdrawing his mouth again. "A hickey? Is that what you want? I can do that." He says to my horror.

I try to find the strength to get away from him but he pulls me back with next to no effort and surprisingly kisses my mouth.

I struggle and he grows frustrated. He pulls away from me and stares into my eyes. The gold seems to be moving, swirling around and I can't look away. "Be still. Don't move." He demands and my body instantly locks up, even though I don't want it to.

He kisses me again before attacking my throat for a third time. It's quite erotic this time and I fight off a moan, horrified to be enjoying this.

I think about the dinner and wish with everything in me that I had stayed. I think about everyone who had been there and wonder if any of them will miss me. Besides Charlie, I doubt anyone will. Except Jacob. He will miss me and regret never liking me the way I liked him.

I think about all the recent changes he's been through and wonder if once he was done growing up he would fall for me. We'd be perfect together, I know we would.

He stops drinking and my body tenses up in fright, anticipating what he'll do next. Instead of ripping me to pieces like I expected he begins to talk.

"Hmm, impossible growth spurts, raging hormones, and uncontrollable temper," He says before laughing to himself. I have no idea what he's talking about but I know it must be bad because his eyes turn that horrid red again.

"Yes, let's find out if the wolves will miss you," He says before lunging at me. It's obvious he's going for the kill now and I slowly begin to fade out of consciousness from the lack of blood. I know I have mere minutes left when I hear Jake and Leah's voices calling for me.

The vampire detaches himself from me and listens, hearing them too. "Jake and Leah?" He questions, yet somehow I know he already knows. He rolls his eyes at me, looking surprisingly human. "I can read minds, stupid girl," He says before dropping me from his lap and standing up.

He bends back down to look me in the eye and the gold is spinning again, hypnotizing. "You will not tell them what happened. This is between you and me, little singer. I'll be seeing you again. Very soon." He whispers. I watch as he bites into his wrist and forces me to drink the blood that spills from his wound. Once he feels I've had enough he shoves my head to the side and then he's gone.

I lay in the puddle of blood for just a few minutes until Jake and Leah find me. I am in and out of it as they worry over what to do and finally decide to get me to Jake's car and drive to the hospital. Jacob is frantic and Leah sounds scared as she holds Jake's shirt to my wounds as we sit in the back seat.

My head is in her lap and I can't help but let my jealousy towards her still allow me to hate her. She may be trying to help but in the end, she's still the girl who's trying to steal my guy.

I turn my head away from her when she leans down a little too close and I hear her gasp as the shirt falls away from my skin. "What? What happened?" Jake yells from the front seat as he speeds down the road.

"These are teeth marks, Jake," Leah says, sounding incredulous. "Fang marks," and it's the last thing I hear before I finally let the unconscious take me.

ANA: Okay, so this was very different from most of my other stories. But I got a pretty good response to the first chapter so I hope you all like this update too. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I recognize most of your names from my other stories and it makes me smile. And thanks a million to hgmsnoppy, In Bruges is in my Netflix's queue right now lol. So thanks again to hgmsnoppy, BlacknCallwaterfan,BabeRuthless1985, Brankel1, Randomreader234, recey2010, BB-Waters, ABarbieStory, and Dark Latinas. You guys are awesome.

And to whoever that anonymous reviewer is who keeps saying rude things while asking me to update The Hero. Fuck you, I'll update when I feel like it, asshole. It's because of your stupid "reviews" that I haven't updated in a week, so suck on that.

I apologize for my immaturity above, but they were working my last nerve. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so my fav author Mrs. BlacknCallwater (seriously guys who don't already know, she is amazing!) was wondering if Sam had imprinted on Emily and that's why he cheated on Leah. Nope, there is no imprint. Sam is just an asshole. The only thing the wolves have to deal with is the extreme randiness (Yeah baby, yeah – Austin Powers voice) and the overwhelming rage/ urge to kill that all monsters had in the old movies I grew up watching.

They didn't talk about it like I do but I swear the Wolfman and Dracula and etc. were some horny ass bastards. They always went after virgins or chicks in their night gowns and shit. And you all probably don't care about this at all but I thought it was kind of cool. I cannot write a lick of this story unless I'm listening to Linkin Park. Eminem works a little but The Catalyst is like the official song for this story lol. Okay, enough of my babbling. On with the show. And once again, it's a long ass chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own shit.

Chapter 3

Leah POV

I inspect the marks on Bella's throat and can clearly see the two holes leaking blood on the side of her neck. Their unmistakably fang marks, but I can't think of any animal that could rip one side of her neck and shoulder to shreds then almost neatly bite the other side. It doesn't make sense.

"What do you mean fang marks," Jacob growls at me, as he speeds around a slow car going 30 on the freeway. "I mean they look like freakin' fang marks! One side of her neck has been damn near torn out but on the other side, just above the shoulder she has two small holes, oozing blood." I growl right back at him, as I reapply his shirt to the wounds. I don't know how much good it's doing, since the thin black t- shirt is soaked.

"What kind of animal could do that? That's impossible," he answers. "I don't know. It had to have been big, how could we not have seen it," I ask, still not believing what I'm seeing. Something deep inside tells me that it was no animal that did this to Isabella Swan, but it couldn't have been a human either.

The deep holes on her neck might have been made with thick needles or skinny knife points but if that's the case, how did her assailant avoid her arteries? They would have had to been extremely precise when they extracted the blades. They would need hands like a surgeon.

But there is no way in hell that the deep gashes on the other side of her throat were made with a weapon. The gouged out flesh is the exact opposite of the clean, meticulous holes on the other side of her neck. I pull the t-shirt away again, gingerly, to inspect the carnage. Strips of flesh stick to the bloody fabric and I can see the inner workings of her esophagus. It's fucking disgusting; I quickly push his t-shirt back down, covering up the gore.

"Leah? Leah, what happened," Jake is yelling from the front seat, trying to look at us from the rearview mirror. "Nothing, why," I ask, feeling suddenly tired. "She's gurgling and shit. I think she's choking on the blood," He says, sounding scared.

I look down and see her mouth opening and closing like a guppy, trying to get some air. Ever since she passed out she hasn't made a sound or even the slightest movement. I'm not sure if this is a good sign or a bad one.

I sit her up in my arms and she coughs up blood all over the backseat of Jacob's rabbit.

"God damn it, Leah. Pay attention," Jacob shouts, as he slams his fist against the wheel. He catches my eye in the mirror and I stare back, shocked to see that feral anger that I noticed in Sam's eyes earlier.

Looks like this strange temper thing is affecting Jacob more than anyone else. First he dangles his father in the air at the restaurant and now he looks like he's going to jump into the backseat and pummel me to death. I wish he would even try it.

I narrow my eyes at him and harshly whisper, "Keep your eyes on the road." I lift Bella's body higher against mine and try my best to keep the pressure on her wounds.

Jacob stares for a second longer before pressing down hard on the accelerator. I should cut the kid a break. His best friend, girlfriend, I don't know what the hell she is to him; is probably dying in his backseat. I'd be freaking out too.

I look up and see his eyes darting back and forth between the various cars he's speeding around and Bella. The angry, murderous look in his eye is gone, replaced by a deep look of guilt and regret.

I can't help but feel pity for him. He's probably blaming himself right now. In all honesty, Bella isn't even close to Billy. He's told me she kind of irritates him on many an occasion. Jacob is the only reason she was even there tonight.

And to make matters worse she never would have ran off like that she didn't catch me about to take him up against the wall like that. I look at her and then back up to inspect the broadness of his naked shoulders and the tight, exposed muscles in his back.

The girl's attraction to him was obvious at dinner tonight, almost as obvious as the hurt on her face when she caught us kissing. A part of me wanted to shrug my shoulders and another part felt sympathy.

I don't know why I care it's not like I want Jake, I think to myself as I finally stop ogling his back and check on the dying girl in my arms. I just wasn't expecting her to be looking back at me.

"Where are we going," She asks, after licking her lips a few times, her voice sounding husky and harsh. "To the fucking hospital, what the fuck, Leah," Jake yells, thinking I asked him.

I sit stunned, staring down at Bella as she gulps a few times, and trying to wet her dry throat. As she does she draws my attention to her neck and I can clearly see, even through all the blood, that her wounds have healed.

I feel my mouth drop open as I inspect her. I gently move her head so I can get a closer look and see that my suspicions are right. Her throat looks smooth and untouched, as if I just imagined finding her in the alley like that.

I move her head to the other side and see that the two fang marks have closed up too. I let go and sit back against the seat, in complete shock. I'm contemplating shoving her off me when Bella sits up and stretches.

Jake sees the movement in the rearview mirror and freaks out when he sees Bella sitting up.

"Bella! Lay back down, it's going to be okay. We're going to get you to the hospital," he yells, frantically. I catch his eye in the mirror and he frowns at me before gesturing with one hand to pull her back down. I shake my head no at him, not sure how to tell him what's going on.

"I'm fine," She says softly. Jake scoffs and gives a humorless laugh. "The fuck you are. Leah, lay her back down. We're almost there," He demands at me. I finally find my voice and try to explain. I figure it's better if he sees it for himself.

"Jake, pull over," I tell him. He revs the engine and speeds up, simply to prove a point. "Pull the fuck over. Now!" I shout. He ignores me. "Jake, I think she's right. Pull over," Bella reasons with him.

He eyes her again in the rearview mirror and I can plainly see that his stubborn ass isn't going to listen. So I lift her hair slowly and allow him to see her neck. The car jerks a few times and then slowly pulls over to the side of the road.

He sits in silence for a few seconds, clutching the wheel hard. Suddenly he opens the door and jumps out, before opening the door to the back seat. He slides in beside Bella and holds her head in his big hands, gently.

I watch as he turns her head back and forth, looking all over for the wounds that were just there mere minutes ago. I look closely too, even though I know their gone I still expect to see the carnage.

Bella gets tired of us inspecting her and jerks her head out of Jacob's grip. "I'm fine," She says, strangely sounding irritated. "What the fuck is going on, Bella," Jake whispers at her, not buying it.

We sit and watch as Bella opens and closes her mouth a few times, as if she's struggling to get something out but can't. I see the determination in her face slowly dissolve and she stops struggling.

"Just take me home," She says, before crossing her arms and throwing Jake's bloody shirt into the front seat. I'm trying my best to control my eye rolling at her bratty behavior when Jake grabs her by the shoulders and shakes the living shit out of her.

"What the fuck is going on? Your throat was just torn the fuck out, I saw it. You were on the brink of death. So no, I'm not taking you home. Not until you tell me what happened," Jake shouts and I see that that strange rage is back again.

He shakes Bella so hard her teeth knock against themselves and her eyes are rolling back in her head. Her neck may have healed miraculously but who the hell knows what Jake's violent shaking is doing to her.

He finally lets her go and she scampers backwards into me, trying to get away from him. I move backwards, careening into the door handle, when I realize that he's sort of stalking towards her.

There' already very little room in his rabbit as it is, even less room with his huge body now in the back with us, yet he's raising onto his hands and knees, almost crawling towards Bella, with a look of fury on his face.

I can tell by his eyes that he isn't all there right now. I struggle to get around Bella, trying to protect her, because who knows what the hell Jake might do right now.

I don't make it in time and Jake grabs her by the ankle and yanks her underneath him. I watch, horrified as he towers over her, their every inch touching. I catch a quick glimpse of lust in Bella's eye. Stupid girl.

The lust quickly fades back to fear when Jake roughly grabs her neck. I scramble forward to stop him but his hand shoots out in the blink of an eye and pins me to the door. He holds me still, his hand spread out on my chest, effortlessly holding me back.

"Jake? Jake, what are you doing," Bella asks, clearly frightened, as he leans down and sniffs her neck. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Maybe he is going to make out with her or something, I think as he inhales deeply.

Then again maybe not, I think as he handles her neck roughly and then roars in her face.

The voice he uses is the inhumanly deep one form the restaurant. It demands obedience and fear in its tone. "What aren't you telling me? Why do you smell like that," he shouts down at her.

"What? I don't know! I don't know," Bella cries out, as he tightens his grip. "Do not lie to me," Jacob growls. I'm struggling to get out of his grip but can't. He looks like he's not even trying to really hold me back but I can't move an inch. As I move around, trying to get out, I take deep breathes and take in the strange scent Jake must be talking about. It seems like death and destruction.

"Tell me what you know," He orders and Bella just screams and cries out some more. This time as he squeezes her throat even tighter, I'm able to swing my arm at him. I throw haymakers back and forth until I finally make contact with his face. My fist hits his cheek hard and as his head turns I watch the look of crazy, all-consuming rage fade from his eyes.

He comes to and finally lets go of me. "Get off her," I shout, as I try to get her out from underneath him. I didn't hold that bloody t shirt to her throat and let her bleed all over my clothes for him to kill her.

I shove him back a little and pull her out. She's a mess, crying uncontrollably and mumbling nonsense to herself. "I can't tell him. I can't. I don't know what smell he's talking about. I don't know what's going on," Bella babbles, before throwing herself at me and hugging onto my waist.

I feel bad for the girl so I resist the urge to shove her off and settle for stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

I look up and see Jacob watching us, looking horrified at his actions. He opens his mouth to say something but I shake my head at him. "This never happened. Just take her home," I say, before he gets out of the back and jumps in the front seat.

He pulls off and I see the frustration and self-hatred in his eyes and demeanor as he drives us back towards Bella's house. He's losing control. I've witnessed everyone whose gone through the weird transformations lose their temper lately. The fights between me and Sam have been epic lately. But I've never seen it to this extreme.

First Billy and now Bella, those were the two people I know Jacob would never raise a hand to, yet he attacked them both in the same night. Who knows who he might go after next?

We made it back to Bella's within record time. We sit in the car, silently for a while, allowing Bella to collect herself. She finally lets go of me and tries to straighten herself up.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I," Jacob tries to apologize before Bella stopped him. "Something's going on with you. I don't have a clue what it is but something weird is going on. You've changed so much. You look different and you're violent," She says, as she opens the door.

She stops and looks back at us as she hops out. "I wish I could tell you what happened tonight but I can't. I still love you, Jacob," She says, nodding her thanks at me and then running inside.

Jake runs his hands down his face and it looks like the poor guy is about to fall apart. I leave out the door Bella left open and move into the front seat. Jacob doesn't even seem to notice me there. I put my hand on his shoulder, rubbing softly. I'm not used to this whole comforting thing but I do feel bad for him.

I know he never meant to hurt anybody. I remember Jacob as being a protector. He always watched out for Seth when he got picked on. He had kind of a thing for playing the hero, his friendship with Bella a perfect example.

I know it had to be killing him that he hurt her. I rub my hand up and down his muscled arm, trying to show my support. I tried my best to make it seem non sexual but of course, the damn extreme longing that keeps popping up reared its ugly head.

It really didn't help when he suddenly launched himself at me and hugged me close. I know he probably wasn't in the same mindset that I was so I shouldn't have been aroused but I truly couldn't help it.

It honestly felt like my body had a mind of its own. I pressed up closer to him and felt his strong arms wrap tighter around me. I rested my hands on his chest and caressed the smooth skin there, relishing in the fact that he gave his shirt to Bella. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt his soft hair on my cheek.

I slid my hands up to his shoulders and then rubbed back and forth there, before moving up to his neck and letting my fingers play in the hair at his nape. I felt his body relax his hands trail from my waist to my hips. When I felt him sniffing my hair, I knew the longing had hit him too.

I slowly, slid back, creating space between us but he refused to let me budge. I rested my head against his shoulder again before he lowered his head. He gazed deep into my eyes, as if he was asking permission. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me hungrily.

I breathed into his mouth, mixing our air before kissing him back. His lips were the perfect combination of soft and firm. He tasted like chocolate and something else, something addictive. I couldn't get enough.

Enough of his mouth, his tongue, his taste, his body, his scent. I couldn't get enough of him at all. I pulled him even closer and the next thing I know we're spread out on his front seat, him on top of me with my legs wrapped around his waist.

His lips leave mine and I struggle to pull him back but he makes his way to my neck instead. I feel myself arching and twisting to accommodate him better and he runs his hands between us. His nimble fingers tiptoe under my shirt covered in Bella's blood before capturing my breasts.

He caresses them gently before slowly increasing his roughness. The increasing friction drives me crazy and once he finally finds my nipples, I drag his head back up by his hair and take his mouth again.

He lets me take charge of our kiss and I explore his mouth with my tongue, tasting every corner of him. I let one of my hands drift down his back, coming to rest of his firm butt. I squeeze it once, playfully, making him chuckle. We hadn't said a word this entire time but as he laughed I noticed the change in the timbre of his voice. He once again had the inhumanly deep voice from when he loses control.

He must have sensed my hesitation because he took his lips from mine and smiled down at me. The look in his eyes was not the crazy, scary look I'd become accustomed to. Instead, it was a soft, adoring look I hadn't ever seen before.

I looked at him curiously, wondering what that could mean before he kissed me again. "You think too much. Just let this happen," He murmured against my lips.

I took his advice and let him ravish my mouth again. His hands still on my breasts, his tongue driving me wild. He gave me so much pleasure from just a few touches, I was eager to please him back. I slid my hand from his ass to his belt and began to take it off. I took my other hand from where it was stroking his chest and undid his zipper.

Just as I dove my hand in his pants and searched out his hardness, we heard a banging on the window. Still controlled by the lust, I fisted his hard as steel erection a few times before he hissed in pleasure and then drew himself away from me.

The banging had increased, until the window shook from the hits it took. Jake shook his head at me before pulling my hand from his pants, with a reluctant look on his face. He looked at me with that same soft expression before turning to our unwelcome interrupter.

It wasn't until I sat up and straightened my shirt that I realized we were still in Bella's driveway. Charlie banged on the door one last time before stepping back and waiting for him to roll down the window.

As Jacob adjusted himself I saw the look of rage return and I quickly rubbed his back to calm him down. I knew for a fact that Jake wouldn't hesitate to attack Charlie, in all honesty I wanted to too. We were so close.

"Jake. Leah," Charlie stated, using his police chief voice. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and just sat and listened as he chewed us out. He yelled at us not only for disrespecting his property but also for bringing Bella home so late. He brought up the fact that Bella ran straight to her room once she got in, obviously upset.

"I can see why she was upset. No one likes to be the third wheel, Jacob, or to be led on," Charlie said with a stern look. I felt Jacob's muscles tense beneath my hand, but he still didn't say anything.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Jake but this isn't like you," He said, waving his arm around. "Especially what you did to Billy. I didn't do anything earlier, because I consider you family and you didn't actually hurt him. But Billy is my best friend. If I so much as hear about you lifting a finger in his direction, I will not hesitate to bring you in," Charlie finished his speech harshly. "And, you, Leah. You need to go home. You're mother and Sam are worried sick about you." He says, stressing Sam's name into three syllables, childishly. I stare blankly back, not giving a shit about the mention of my cheating boyfriend. I consider us even now.

Jake nodded his head and Charlie said his goodbyes before walking back in the house. We both straightened up and Jake slowly backs out the driveway. The lust we had both been consumed with had fizzled once again and I slid to my side of the car as he drove back to La Push.

We sat in silence. It wasn't awkward and yet not comfortable at the same time. We just were.

"I'm sorry about Charlie," Jake finally broke the silence. "He's been trying to get Bella and I together since we were in diapers. He just refuses to believe that it'll never happen."

I nod my head, not worried about Charlie's rudeness, but surprisingly, pleased that Jake doesn't seem to be interested in Bella at all. I don't know why I care. He can like whoever he wants.

"It doesn't matter," I say, as I gaze out the window. He looks over at me, probably surprised by my stiffness before looking out the window again. "So how . . . how did Bella's wounds heal like that," he asks, after pausing a few times.

I look over at him, incredulous. "How the fuck should I know? It freaked me the fuck out too," I answer, truthfully. We both sit and think about the horrific injuries Bella had. "I was sure she was going to die," He said. I nod my head too. Even if we had gotten her to the hospital, I'm not sure what they could have done. In all honesty she shouldn't have even been alive when we found her.

"Did they really look like fang marks," Jake asks, seriously. "That's what they looked like," I tell him.

We make it back to La Push and Jake drives past his house to mine. As we drive past I see all the lights on and know that just about everyone must be over there. I think back to how distressed Billy was when I left him at the restaurant and fight the urge to tell Jake to just take me with him to his house.

I want to be there for Billy but I think Jacob and his dad need time alone to talk. As I think about the uncontrollable rage Jacob had as he held his father in the air and with the way he choked Bella, I worry about the man beside me.

"We have to find a way to control this, before someone really gets hurt," I tell Jake. He stares straight ahead and I can visibly see his body stiffen. I expect him to get angry again or to ignore it but instead he nods his head.

"I know. I'm going to figure this out, Leah. I'm going to figure out what the fuck is happening to us and I'm going to put a stop to it." He answers. I look at his profile and see how serious he is about this. I want to help.

"I'll help you," I tell him and he looks over at me, surprised before I continue. "Look, this is happening to me too. It's effecting my friends and family. I don't want my mom to get hurt because of this and I damn sure don't want Seth involved in whatever this is either." I finish.

He nods his head and drives silently. "I think this might be connected." He says suddenly. "What is," I ask. "Bella's injuries, whatever my dad knows, and what's happening to us." He answers.

We already know Billy knows something. He basically confirmed it at the restaurant but he's not going to spill. If Jacob shaking the shit out of him didn't get him to tattle I don't know what will. But what the fuck does Bella's injuries have to do with it?

As if he's read my thoughts he answers me, "Think about it. Impossible things are happening to us. We had incredible growth spurts, that should have taken a year at least, within a month. Bella had her throat ripped out and it healed within minutes. Think about what she said earlier," He says, urgently.

"She said she wishes she could tell me what happened tonight but she can't. Almost the same thing Billy told us. They know something but they can't tell us. It's connected somehow," he finishes.

I nod my head, his logic making sense. I'm still freaked out over what happened to Bella and I can tell he is too. What ever happened to her tonight must have something to do with our transformations.

Jake pulls up to my house and I see Sam's car in the driveway and shadows moving around in the windows. Jake kills the engine and sits back, looking at the car too.

"So what is going on with you and Sam," He asks, turning to face me. "I hate him," I answer simply. "We all hate him. It's no secret what he and Emily have been up to," he says softly.

I have known for a while how everyone's been pitying me. Sam and I were the golden couple but out of nowhere he decides to fuck my cousin. The rez is small, word spreads fast.

I probably look like an idiot because I didn't break up with him but I needed someone around to scratch the itch I keep getting, more and more frequently. It's the way he says have been up to and not were up to, or whatever the past tense would be, that wakes me from my thoughts.

I study his face, hoping to catch him if he lies as I ask, "What do you mean have been up to?" He doesn't hesitate when he says simply, "You and I both know they didn't stop just because they got caught."

My head recoils as if he slapped me. The truth of what he's saying throwing me for a loop. That motherfucking bastard. He's still sleeping with her. The only explanation I can think of is the extreme horniness we've all been feeling but that doesn't make it any better.

I know I'm being a complete hypocrite since Jake and I were seconds away from fucking in his front seat but I'm still livid. And Emily has no god damn excuse. I know she's not affected by the overwhelming lust. She hasn't gone through any physical changes at all, so I know it's not that. She just wanted my man.

About to be dead man. I see red and I know that I have that same look in my eye that Jake had earlier. I feel this intense need to find Sam and Emily rip them to fucking shreds.

I don't even feel Jacob shaking me until my body tries to fight back on its own accord. I push against him and he shakes me a little harder. I can hear his voice calling my name but he sounds distant. It's like I'm under water and he's calling my name from above me.

"Leah," his voice booms at me, breaking through the trance and I come back. I stop the vicious snarls and growls I was emitting and stop trying to lunge past him, out the door.

"Jesus, Leah," Jake says, as he finally releases me and wipes the blood off of his cheek. I don't even remember hitting him.

I calm down and try to catch my breath. "If I go in there I think I might kill him," I whisper, once I regain total control of myself. Jake sits and watches me, reaching out to wipe the blood off my lip. I realize that I had bit my lip in my anger and split it.

I watch as he keeps his eyes trained on my lips as he brings the finger to his mouth and licks the blood off. I should find his actions strange and disgusting but instead, it's arousing. I try to shake the feeling off but can't.

He stops staring at my lips and then slowly drags his gaze up my face, studying my features until he rests on my eyes. "Let him go." He says, in a strong voice.

I think over what he says and then it finally hits me what he means. I've been keeping Sam around for the wrong reasons. The sex isn't good enough for me to be miserable all the time.

I take a deep breath and nod my head. "Do you need me to come in with you," he asks, as I open the door. I shake my head no at him, before shooting him a quick smile. It hurts and causes my lips to bleed again but I smile anyway. "Are you sure," He asks one more time.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to let him go," I reply. I start to close the door but rethink it and lean over the seat to kiss him quickly. "Thanks," I tell him, watching his face as I slowly back up. His eyes are full of lust again when he finally opens them.

I shut the door to his car and saunter up the stairs to my house, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

Bella POV

I run straight upstairs to my room, not even stopping when Charlie calls after me. I yell that I'm tired and just going to bed before he can try to cross examine me. I slam the door and rest up against it, feeling totally and completely lost.

I slide down the wall, as the tears fall down my face. Tonight is officially the worst night of my life. I was attacked and then forced not to tell anybody about it. Then the wounds heal and my best friend attacks me instead. I don't know what the hell is going on.

I get up off the floor and walk over to my vanity and lift my hair. I twist and turn in the mirror, searching for any trace of the gruesome, gaping wounds from earlier. My skin looks as healthy as ever. No telltale signs that I've been hurt at all.

"Looks good, doesn't it," I hear from behind me. I turn quickly and see my handsome attacker from earlier lounging on my bed.

I turn and try to run to the door. He appears beside me in a flash and trips me. I fall, sprawling across my carpet and land hard on my hip. He bends down beside me, chuckling softly to himself before looking in my eyes.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way," he sighs, before turning his full gaze on me. The strange gold in his irises begin to spin and I sit hypnotized. "Hmm, how can I make this fun," he says to himself. "You will not fear me. You will do everything I ask of you, and you will adore me."

It's almost as if there's a period after his last few words. You. Will. Adore. Me. I have no choice but to worship this strange being before me. The fear dissipates and I have a yearning to do anything he says. Deep in the recesses of my mind I hate this.

I hate this feeling, this control over me but I am powerless to do anything about it.

He stands back up and uses his inhuman speed to pull me up too. "Better now," he asks, and I bob my head hurriedly, pleased that he's talking to me.

The strange look of disgust on his face makes me sad however. "Ugh, you're going to annoy me like this, I can tell already." His eyes begin to spin again and he commands me. "Behave however you want, just do not run and do not tell anyone." He says, sounding bored.

I let my body slump to the floor as I feel the strange hold he had on me break. As is it there he grabs a cup I had sitting on my dresser and kneels down beside me.

"Why did you give me my freewill back," I ask, as I turn to look at him. He picks up my arm and holds my wrist limply before sitting back on his haunches. "Honestly," He asks, with a rueful smile. I nod my head and he answers, "Because I could. I just wanted to show you how I can control you if I want. Do not test me."

He growls the last bit and then bites into my wrist. His face doesn't transform this time and I try my best to study him to distract myself from screaming out. He's using just two fangs this time and quickly pulls out, letting the blood drip down my arm.

He holds my cup under the bite, catching the steady stream. I look up at him, curious before he catches me staring. "It's easier to talk when you're not howling in pain. And I'm hungry," He answers my unasked question.

Once the cup is full and I'm extremely dizzy, he bites into his own wrist and brings it to my mouth. I turn my head away and he grabs hold of my hair, pulling chunks out, making me scream in pain. When I scream out, he forces the bite to my mouth and I gulp down his blood, unintentionally.

"Next time drink willingly if you don't want bald spots," He says, as he shoves my head away and walks over to my bed. He lays across it, arrogantly, as if he owns it and takes a sip form the cup. The blood stains his already red lips darker and I can't help but to stare as he licks them clean.

"Delicious," He says with a smirk, while looking me in the eye. I quickly look away, feeling flustered and for some reason embarrassed. He sees the blush on my cheeks and laughs heartily before taking a deeper sip.

"So I know you have questions, little singer. Go ahead, ask away," he says, looking as if he's excited to hear them. I look around the room, feeling uncomfortable with looking at me and stare out the window. As I do, I see Jake's car finally pulling out and I wonder what took them so long to leave.

"Oh, them. They were about to fuck. Now what are your questions," He says, sounding bored. I look back at him, suddenly, not believing what he told me. "Believe it." He says, with a crooked smirk.

I shake my head, and try to think of something to ask him. I have the distinct feeling that I'm only alive right now because I amuse him. "Correct, well partially correct," He says, reading my thoughts once more.

I shake my head again and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind. "What are you," I ask, in a shaky voice. He stares at me for a whole minute, not saying a word.

"You can't be serious." He says, staring at me incredulous. Seeing that I'm not joking in the least, he slaps his hand to his face and shakes his head. I hear him mumble to himself, "I finally find my singer and she's a fucking ignoramus." He raises his head and looks at me once more.

"You can't possibly be that stupid. Next question," he says, waving his hand at me and drinking some more. I wreck my brain trying to think of something else to ask him. I fear if my next question isn't to his liking he'll drain me dry.

"What's a little singer," I ask. He laughs and sits up, satisfied this time. "A singer is our term for the human who's blood attracts you the most. It sings to us. In other words, your blood smells fucking mouthwatering. Little singer is just my nick name for you."

I think of his words and for some reason the fact that he gave me a nick name pleases me. Basically it's like he named me. Charlie always said not to name the animals Jake and I found when we were young cause then we had to keep them. Maybe this means he will keep me.

I guess I thought wrong. He starts laughing so hard at my thoughts that he almost spilled my blood out of the cup. He catches it with the vampire speed but continues to laugh.

"Name you? God, you are stupid, Bella Swan. Don't flatter yourself. I always play with my food," he says, smoothly. "So you are going to kill me," I ask, not able to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Eventually. Maybe I'll keep you around for a few years or maybe next week I'll get bored, slit your throat and let the blood collect in a water bottle that I'll carry around for the rest of my life. I don't know. Next question," he says, as he stretches out on my bed and balances the cup on his chest.

His words shake me to my core and I can't help but to start crying as I picture him slicing my throat open, yet again. My tears anger him and he slowly turns his head to face me.

"Stop fucking crying. Slitting your throat is the nice way out. Next fucking question," he says, without an ounce of emotion.

I try to stop my blubbering sensing his mounting boredom. I rub at my eyes and think about the fact that he knows my name. He probably knows everything about me, with him being able to read my mind, yet I know absolutely nothing about him.

"Who are you," I ask, quietly, through my sniffles. He looks over at me again before scoffing.

"I'm the prince of darkness," He deadpans. I don't have time to censor my thoughts and Dracula rings loud and clear in my mind. He starts to laugh uncontrollably again.

"So damn stupid," He says, shaking his head. "My name is Edward, little singer."

My heartbeats escalates when he calls me little singer and he seems to notice. "You really are desperate, aren't you? My blood shouldn't even be effecting you yet," he says, curiously.

"How will your blood affect me," I ask. He arches an eyebrow before taking a sip from the cup again. "Well, of course vampire blood has healing powers, hence why you're not a corpse right now. But it also binds you to me. I can find you anywhere, mess with your mind if I want, and," he pauses to sit up using vampire speed and suggestively lick around the rim of the cup before taking a large gulp and sighing once he's done, "it makes you want me."

I stare at his blood stained lips and watch as they curve into the crooked smirk I find myself so attracted to. He laughs and lays back down. "Seems you didn't need my blood to do that though. What about your beloved Jacob," He asks, smacking his lips on Jacob's name and staring up at the ceiling.

Without thinking first I say, "Jacob's twice the man you are." In a flash, Edward is off the bed and has me pinned beneath him on the floor and I'm instantly reminded of being beneath Jacob earlier.

Edward's face has transformed and he's once again that hideous gray corpse from the alley. I stare horrified until he starts laughing and slowly morphs back.

"Twice the man I am," He chuckles to himself, as he reads my thoughts. He shakes his head and backs up. "Well, looks like he can't control his nature any more than I can or he wouldn't have attacked you. You sure can pick 'em, Bella." He says, before standing again.

I let out the breath I'd been holding since he rushed me and wonder what he means by he can't control his nature. Before I can voice my question though, Edward swiftly kicks me in the ribs. I coil over and spit up the blood that rose up when he hit me.

"That's for insulting me," he says, as he sits back down on the bed. He takes another sip from the cup and then rolls his eyes at me, holding my sides. "Stop whining. Your ribs will heal. You still have my blood in your system. Plus, I only broke three ribs."

I roll onto my side, struggling to breathe and stare at the bottom of his boot. It looks like their some kind of congealing liquid on his sole and I wonder if it's my blood from the alley.

He lifts his shoe and inspects it. "Probably," he answers. I feel the bones shifting underneath my skin. The feeling is odd, I didn't even notice when the two little holes on my wrist had healed.

"And to answer your question, your little boyfriend Jacob is a werewolf. I'm guessing probably the alpha." Edward says, randomly as he drinks form the cup some more.

"What?" I ask, shocked, not really comprehending what he's saying. "What did you think I meant when I said let's see if the wolves would miss you? Jacob and his little friends are werewolves. They'll fully transform by the next full moon." He answered.

"That's not possible," I say, as I sit up, not even noticing that my ribs have fully healed now. "I'm a vampire, and you don't believe me when I tell you that there are werewolves? I think I know my mortal enemy when I hear about it. You gave me all the clues yourself."

"But," I start to say when he cuts me off. "I'm done talking about this. Just take my word for it, little singer. Your boyfriend's a wolf."

We sit in silence for a while before I ask him why he's here. "Why Forks?" he laughs and says, "This is the dreariest, darkest town in America and since vampires can't go in the sun, my family and I like to come back from time to time. We get bored of having to stay inside all day." He shrugs.

"What happens if you go out in the sun," I ask, confused. He gives me a look of utter disgust before standing up and downing the little bit of blood left in the cup.

"We fucking die, dumb ass. Your stupidity, while entertaining, mostly just pisses me off," He says, before walking towards the window.

"Are you leaving," I ask, feeling a little disappointed. He turns around and smirks at me. "Yes, my desperate, lonely little singer. I think I'm going to go check on the wolves. See if your boyfriend has fucked that girl yet."

He slides the window open but then stops before climbing out. "I'm still hungry," He says, suddenly before using vamp speed to appear beside me. He grabs hold of my head and I struggle to get loose.

He gets angry and I watch as the gold slowly bleeds to red in his eyes. "Your father's in the next room. If you feel like being selfish, I can always go to him. It won't taste as good but it'll get the job done," he says in an emotionless voice again.

"No, no. Please," I beg him. He looks at me before dropping me to the ground. I fall on all fours. He sighs in revulsion before striding away.

As he passes he purposely steps on my outstretched hand and grinds the heel of boot down. The bones are crushed and the sharp pieces pierce my skin. I cry out in pain before he growls at me.

"If your father comes in here, I won't hesitate to drink every drop of blood in his pathetic, middle aged body. Shut the fuck up!" The voice he uses is completely different than the one he has been using earlier this night. It scares the shit out of me.

He stalks back over to the window and says, in his normal voice this time, "Well, I'm still hungry and since your father is off limits right now and if I take any more from you tonight you'd probably end up more brain damaged then you already are, I guess I'll just have to settle for the jogger that's about to turn the bend. Then I'll check on your little wolf friends."

"Please don't," I beg him from the floor, where I crouch holding my shattered hand. "Bella, it's 4 in the morning. Who the hell goes jogging at 4 in the morning? He wants to die, little singer," he jokes.

I shake my head at him, not wanting anyone to die. "Please, Edward," I cry out. He gazes at me and I notice his eyes swirling again. "I want you to watch. I went easy on you in that alley. Next time you say no to me, this might happen, singer or not."

Then he's gone. I get up and run to the window, even though my brain is screaming at me not to. As I reach it, I see a blur and then Edward is on the jogger, who just turned the bend like he said he would be.

The jogger doesn't even have time to react. Edward holds him in the air before transforming into that repulsive corpse again. This time he unleashes his rows and rows of fangs and latches down on the man's neck.

The fangs tear through the skin like paper until there isn't anything to sink into. Edward slurps up the man's blood and I can see him looking up at the window at me.

I bang on the glass, crying. I want him to stop but there would be no point if he did. The man is already dead.

Edward takes his fill of the man and then surveys his handiwork once he's done. He steps back and then looks at the window again. He waves the dead man's arm at me, saying goodbye.

I expected him to leave right away, what I didn't expect was to hear his voice clear as day in my head.

"I'll tell your wolf friend's you said hello. Heck, I may even do you a favor and kill your competition with Jacob. When I go I want you to wake your father and say you heard screams in front of the house. No better way to instill fear into a community than a murder in front of the chief of police's house. That'll get the wolves' attention, right?" His voice says.

He drops the body before turning to look at me once more. "You will say nothing, little singer. See you soon." He says before vanishing before my eyes. It comes to me that he ran off but was so quick I couldn't even see it.

My legs carry me from the room towards my father's, even though I can barely see through all the tears. I enter his bedroom screaming about a body outside, the tears falling from my eyes. Charlie rushes out of bed, and I wipe my tears. Unbeknownst to him, the tears aren't for the nameless jogger outside but for Jake and his friends. I don't know if they are werewolves or not, but I do know they are no match for Edward.

ANA: Okay, so this chapter was getting way too long, so I had to cut it. But as you can tell I'm basically just taking myths and powers from all the TV shows and movies I watch; so you'll be seeing tidbits of stuff from True blood, Vampire diaries and etc. in here . . . and a bunch of shit that I'm just going to make up. If there are any questions, pm me and I'll get back to you ASAP. As always, review : ) Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning, lemon this chapter. And once again, there will be violence. This is a work of fiction; in no way do I condone domestic violence. Btw, you might want to go to the bathroom and eat or whatever before you start reading cause this chapter is looooong lol.

Disclaimer: Obviously I did not write the Twilight books.

Chapter 4

Jake POV

I felt weird. No, weird isn't really the word, more like different. Like I was ready to jump out of my skin. I couldn't get comfortable, no matter how I sat behind the wheel of my tiny car. I tried taking off my seatbelt, then putting it on again. Adjusting my seat all the way back and then even reclining it a little bit. Nothing worked. I just plain felt weird. Like my body was yearning for something. I just didn't know what.

Tonight has been crazy. I rub my eyes again and silently hope that when I pull my hand away it will all have been a dream. It's not. Bella's incredible recovery may have been the craziest thing to happen tonight but my anger is the scariest. I still can't believe that I assaulted the two people I cared about the most, my best friend and my father.

Ever since my sisters skipped town I've been helping Billy. It was no easy feat but I would never let anyone else do it. I had too much respect for the man to just abandon him like my sisters did. And Bella, she was like this charity case that I took under my wing. Like my socially awkward little sister. I had threatened Quil and Embry plenty of times for just being rude to her, God only knows what I would do if someone actually put their hands on her. But then I go and do just that.

Leah's right, we have to figure out what the hell is wrong with us before I actually hurt someone next time I lose my temper. Thank God Leah was there. Both times, she was the only one able to stop me. Her methods hurt like hell but they got the job done. Not even my father's tears or Bella's screams had stopped me.

I lift my foot off the gas without really noticing it and the car slows on the tiny dirt road back to my house. Leah, I think to myself, as I sigh and rub my jaw. We kissed twice. I never in a hundred years would have thought I would make out with Leah Clearwater. It was no secret that Billy preferred her over his only son any day. She was always over the house, but she never paid any attention to me before. Usually just stopping by to drop off some snack for Billy or tell him something funny that happened at the restaurant she waitressed at or just to say hi. She'd just breeze in and pay me no mind.

To be honest, I never really played her any attention either. She was always around. I can't remember a time when Leah Clearwater wasn't in my life. We had pictures of her at my christening for God's sake. She was Rachel and Rebecca's best friend growing up. She was there for the both of them every night for a week when my mother died. I had always thought she was beautiful, but she wasn't even an option to me. She was just Leah, my friend's older sister.

Quil, Embry, and I used to go to the beach all the time during the summer back when she was a life guard. She was like our own little version of Baywatch, who needed TV? Not us. But never did I actually think I stood even a chance with her. But then, boom, out of the blue, I almost fuck her . . . twice.

Thinking about Leah made me feel even stranger. The tense, uncomfortable feeling steadily growing. I pull my slow moving rabbit to the side of the road and turn the car off. I was barely moving anyway.

I want to go back. Something in me is urging me to go back to Leah's house and finish what we started. And, just like that, I realize why I feel so funny. I'm fighting with myself. A part of me wants to go home and check on my dad. All night he's been on the back of mind. The guilt eating away at me, needing to make sure he's okay.

Yet, there's another, stronger part of me that wants Leah. I want to be near her. She calms me down. I want to be able to talk about what's happening some more. But most of all, the weird urge, that I didn't even notice was there until she mentioned it, is almost screaming at me to go back and fuck her stupid. Getting interrupted both times was ridiculous. Charlie doesn't know how lucky he is to be alive right now, because I really wanted to rip his head off.

It feels like these new crazy emotions are taking over my life, I think to myself as I brace my arms against the steering wheel. That's a lie. I don't think, I know they are. It's getting harder and harder to control myself. I wish she had never mentioned that stupid horniness. I honestly didn't notice it until she did, but now the feeling is almost unbearable.

I close my eyes and images of what we did in this very seat just a few minutes ago flash through my mind. Her smooth, firm skin seemed radiant in the moonlight. Her intense jet black hair contrasted beautifully with the tan color of her skin. Her hazel almond shaped eyes beckoned me forward as she pulled me down by the back of my neck.

I feel the change in myself instantly when I open my eyes. Just like when the need to hurt, to cause pain takes over, I feel the urge to see Leah possess me completely. My whole body feels different, more powerful. My muscles tense up as I start the car and turn it around with incredible speed. My eyesight is even better. I can see miles down the road, even without my lights on. I don't even bother cutting them on, they're not needed. I only have one thought on my mind as I race down the street. I need to see Leah again.

Leah POV

"Leah Marie Clearwater," Sue yelled as soon as I walked in the house, wiping the huge grin off my face. And just like that my good mood is ruined. I barely get the door shut when she storms over and lets me have it.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been going crazy worrying about you. Poor Sam was just getting ready to go out to look for you when Charlie called," she screams some more. I look over at "Poor Sam" posted against the wall. He looks livid and I know I'm in for a huge argument soon.

"Charlie called," I ask, as I turn my gaze away from him back to my mother. Seth snickers as he walks over to the couch and sits down. "Yes, Charlie called. Said you were canoodling in the car with Jacob this whole time." I can't help but to arch an eyebrow and smirk at her choice of words.

"Canoodling," I ask, as I start to walk past her to go up the stairs. I'm tired and I don't feel like answering any questions, especially about my so called canoodling with a boy two years my junior. I still can't explain why we did it. I still can't explain why I'm happy we did.

"Well, I'm home now so you all can relax." I finish, as I take a few steps forward. "Leah, get back here," My mother calls out but I keep running upstairs anyway. I didn't realize that Sam had followed me until he strides into my room seconds after I do.

"What were you doing in Jacob's car," he snarls loudly at me. My mother, who was still shouting at me from downstairs, falls silent at his words; probably just now realizing that it may not have been a good idea to mention Charlie's phone call in front of my boyfriend. I hear her and Seth's footsteps marching up the stairs.

"What were you doing with Emily," I hiss back, remembering what Jacob told me in the car a few minutes ago. Sam blinks and I feel his grip tighten on my arm. "Now, Sam," I hear my mother call out, as she finally reaches my room. We both ignore her and honestly I don't even know if she continues talking or not.

We stand poised in the doorway, just staring deep into each other's eyes. My body half turned, leaning towards his towering frame. It would look romantic if not for Sam's heavy breathing and murderous look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He grunts, as he pulls my arm towards him some more. "You can stop lying to my face now, Uley. Everyone else knows, so why hide it from me any longer. You're still fucking my cousin," I say in a strong, steady voice.

I hear Seth and my mother gasp at my words but I ignore them as I feel the uncontrollable rage taking over again. If there's one thing I hate it's being made a fool of. And that's exactly what Sam has done. I don't know why I stayed with him. Jacob was right; I need to let him go. But not without cussing him the fuck out first.

"You pathetic piece of shit, I have no idea why I wasted so much time with you. My cousin? You had to sleep with my fucking cousin, you asshole," I yell, while struggling to pull my arm from his. But he's not letting go. I look up and see that his eyes have clouded over and he has that same facial expression I've grown to fear in the last couple of weeks. All hell is about to break loose.

"She's not a bitch like you, Leah. She gives me what I need. You've been driving me crazy lately," He answers, voice rising with every word. I shake my head not believing what he's saying. I can't believe that I used to love him. It makes me feel dirty and oh so stupid just thinking about it.

"So this shouldn't be a problem then. We're done, Sam. Fuck off and fuck out of my life," I shout as I try to walk away again. His too tight grip on my arm keeps me in place and I can't escape into my bathroom like I want to.

"Sam, let her go," Seth yells out, feebly from behind us and we both whirl on him yelling to stay out of it. I don't want Sam to take his anger out on him, and seeing the crazed look in his eye there's no doubt in my mind that he would.

"You belong with me, Leah. It doesn't matter what I do, no matter how hard I try to fight it. I keep coming back to you. Emily doesn't matter," Sam says, urgently, sounding all kinds of insane. His body is shaking so much I swear I see him blur around the edges. He seems like he's coming unhinged. The guttural sounds and animalistic growls coming from him just prove how out of it he really is.

I can't help but to give a bitter laugh, dark in its sarcastic tone. "No, Sam, you don't matter. I'm done. I'm not your property or some little play thing you can come running back to whenever you feel like it."

Before I have time to brace myself he pulls me towards him, hard, and I stumble into his arms. His voice becomes deeper, deeper than I've ever heard him before. He sounds powerful and terrifying. "I want you, Lee Lee. You were made for me. You are mine," He growls, his mouth close to my ear. I try to shove him off me but he doesn't move an inch. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sam? We're fucking done!" I shout back.

In a flash, he jerks me back up before yelling in my face so hard he spits. "Is this because of that kid? What were you doing in Jacob's car, Leah," He shouts, making my mother and brother jump from behind us. My rage starts to take over, I change literally feel the anger moving up my spine as I straighten in his arms. "I was about to give him the best sex of his life," I answer, in a voice that sounds completely different than my own. It sounds husky, raspy almost.

Sam takes my taunts seriously and slams me up against the wall. I struggle with him, not too worried. We've fought frequently for the past month, many of those fights landing me in the same exact position I'm in now. Pressed up against the wall with Sam furiously pinning me down. It usually takes one good hit from me and he quickly comes back to his senses.

I look over and see Sue and Seth, frozen in the hallway. Sam and I have never fought when they were around, they had no idea things had gotten this bad. I don't want them to see me like this. So weak.

So I take all the new fury I feel in me and give him a good right hook to the jaw. Normally he would snap out of it, drop me and apologize profusely. This time is different. I can't quite pin point what it is, maybe it's the fact that this will be our final goodbye, or it could be that he's just that much angrier. His body is shaking from how pissed he is.

"Oh God, Leah," I hear my mother yell and I'm distracted. At first I thought she was yelling because I hit Sam, it turns out she was screaming because he was about to hit me back. Needless to say, his massive fist smashing into my cheek hurt like a bitch.

The few seconds after I got hit were in slow motion. I saw everything and nothing at the same time. Seth immediately jumped on Sam, hitting him wildly. Sue ran into the basement to grab daddy's old hunting rifle, threatening to blow Sam to kingdom come. Sam shook Seth off him and let go of me for a split second to shove my little brother out the door, slamming it in his face when he tried charging back in.

That split second was all I needed to get out of the hold he had on me. And then I attacked him. That uncontrollable rage, the need, the yearning in me to hurt something, to watch the light fade from their eyes as they passed on to the other side consumed me fully. The longing to kill Emily that night on the abandoned road was nothing compared to how I felt now. I didn't even feel human anymore.

I flew at Sam, using my speed and much lighter weight to jump up on the wall and then come back down hard. The added height and speed made the force of my punch that much stronger. Sam stumbled backwards, letting go of Seth and we rushed each other.

Everything was all instinct. I gave as good as Sam did, matched him perfectly hit for hit. We ended up on the ground, both our hands wrapped around each other's throats, trying desperately to stop the other from breathing. I let go of one hand and raked my nails down his face. It went on and on, much longer than it seemed.

I kept hearing Seth trying to get back in but he couldn't get the door open. I have no idea how I was holding my own against Sam. All I knew was that I wasn't down for the count just yet. I lifted my left leg and used it to flip us so that I had Sam on the floor. I threw vicious blows to his face, holding his arms down with my thighs, making sure to hit the claw marks I just made.

I heard Seth's shouts and Sue's crazed yells from downstairs as she still searched for Harry's weapon but I ignored all that as I tried to end my ex-boyfriend. Suddenly Sam got one of his arms from underneath my legs and flipped us back over again.

He got his huge, bloody hands around my neck again and squeezed as hard as he could. I had quickly lost the advantage I had and was losing air fast. I clawed at his hands, trying to reach his thumbs to pry him off. Nothing worked. He was too strong and the powerful shaking coming from his body kept throwing me off.

He tightened his hold even more, completely oblivious to my brother desperately trying to beat the door down, never letting go of my throat. The rage sizzles at his actions and I reach up and gauge at his eyes. He screams out from the pain, his hands loosen and suddenly, the door is thrown open.

Sam and I look up at the same time, both taken by surprise. I'm not sure who's more shocked by Jacob's sudden appearance, me or Sam. He's standing in the doorway, and just the sight of him makes my all-consuming rage dissipate. He looks far more menacing then Sam ever did.

He's shaking uncontrollably and the sounds coming from him are low and deep. The expression he wears is similar to the crazed look he wore while attacking his father, only he looks even more murderous now, if that's even possible. I can plainly see his breath come out in white puffs in the air. He reminds me of some ferocious animal. In a flash he dives on Sam, knocking him off of me.

I gasp for breath, as I struggle to sit up. Everything hurts but I push myself anyway. As I slowly get up, I see Jacob and Sam battling it out. The two huge men are destroying the room and each other. I look around for Seth, frantic to see if he's alright. He's in the corner of the room, watching the brawl.

I crawl over to him and he pulls me close, inspecting my battle scars. I open my mouth to ask where the hell did Jacob come from but he explains before I can get the words out.

"When I couldn't get the door open, I ran outside to try and find help just when he was pulling into the driveway. All I said was Sam had you locked in the bedroom and he took off," Seth says as he sits stunned, watching the two men fight. I turn to see what about it has him so captivated.

The noises coming from Jake and Sam are deafening. They aren't normal noises people make while fighting. No grunts and groans or cries of pain. Instead, our tiny house is filled with snarls, growls, and ferocious roars instead. The colliding of their muscle bound bodies' echoes in the small room. Bruises and cuts cover them both but neither of them slows down at all.

Sam fights dirty, as is expected. Using furniture and low blows to slow Jacob down. None of his tactics work as the younger man continues to pummel him. My desk has been broken and the wood pieces litter the floor.

Jacob finally corners Sam and quickly yanks him forward. His fist is poised in the air when we all freeze. The cocking of Harry's shotgun stops us all. We all look over in unison and watch as Sue walks over to the two men and stands next to Jacob. Jake never loosens his hold on Sam and Sue uses it to her advantage. She raises the gun to his chin and looks him dead in the eye. "You ever touch my daughter again and I will blow your fucking head off. Now get out of my house," she says, menacingly.

Sam glares down at her and then looks up catching everyone else's eye in the room. It's easy to see the fury leave his expression as he moves from person to person. Once he locks eyes with me, it's gone completely. He's stopped shaking and the heavy breathing had ceased as well. He looked unbelievably sorry. It was unbelievable how much I didn't care.

He opened mouth to say something but mom pressed the gun into his jaw harder. "I said, get the hell out of my house," she hissed and Sam finally moved. Jake let his hand drop of the older man's shoulder and Sam walked pass us all, head hung low.

"Seth," He tried to say, before Seth cut him off. "Save it," he interrupted before Sam turned to me. "Leah, oh God, Leah I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you," he said as he reached forward to stroke my cheek. I took a step backwards away from him and bumped into Jake, who had walked over silently.

"Leave. Now," He growled, from behind me. Sam's face clouded with anger once more, the expression gone in an instant. He stared deep into my eyes as he walked to the door, radiating his sorrow and regret with every step. Once he was finally gone, everyone unfroze and jumped to surround me.

Sue cradled my face, checking out the damage Sam had done, tears steadily pouring down her face the whole time. She apologized countless times as she stroked my cheeks and held me close. Seth runs from the room, to call Charlie. He's shouting something about pressing charges but I'm not paying attention to either of them.

My eyes are trained on Jacob's as he stands staring at me from behind my mother. The look in his eye is hypnotizing. He stares hard, unfazed by the distance, or my mother, standing between us. My eyes travel down his body and I take in the tremors that still rake his powerful body and know that he hasn't calmed down yet.

"Mom, I'm fine. Promise," I whisper to her, as I lean out of her embrace. She huffs and mumbles something about how sorry she is. "None of this is your fault. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened," I tell her as she hugs me again.

Finally she lets go and takes a much needed step back. "Oh, I know what would have happened, Jacob would have killed him. You seemed to have had the upper hand when I came in," Sue says, smiling in his direction. He doesn't seem to notice, as he hasn't taken his eyes off me.

"I need to speak to Leah," He finally says. Both my mother and I widen our eyes at his tone. I recognize it as the same tone he used in the car with Bella. It's the voice he uses when he's lost control. I take in the possessive look in his eye and the shaking of his body and I know instantly that this isn't the Jacob Black I'm used to.

"Mom, I'm fine," I whisper to her, not taking my eyes off of him either. I have no idea what's going through his mind right now but I'm not willing to take any chances. It is probably best that my mother leave.

I see her nod her head out of the corner of my eye and start to walk to the doorway. She passes Jacob and rests her hand on his upper arm, because she can't reach his shoulder. He finally breaks eye contact with me to look down at her. "Thank you," she whispers, before walking out.

His eyes follow her as she makes her exit, then he slowly reaches out to shut and lock the door behind her. My throat becomes dry and it's hard to swallow as I watch him. I'm taking deep, shallow breathes as if I'm preparing for something. I know something is about to happen, something big but I have no idea what.

He turns to face me again, and his eyes traveling up and down my body gives me goose bumps. "You had a cut on your cheek," he says lowly, in that same commanding voice. I reach up and touch the cheek he's looking at but feel nothing. "It's gone now," He whispers, as he takes a few steps forward, reaching his rough hand out to join mine.

I lower my hand as he steps closer still, and strokes my cheek. "You've healed. Like Bella did," He says, more to himself than to me. He takes a step closer, invading the little bit of space I had left and making me take a step backwards. I hadn't realized how close to the wall I was until I'm pressed up against it. Yet he continues to step closer even more, until finally my entire front is pressed up against his hard body.

He lowers his hand, gently trailing it from my healed cheek to the curve of my chin and finally letting it rest around my throat. He rubs circles onto my skin with the pad of his thumb and suddenly, I find it even harder to breathe.

He stares down into my eyes with his deep, brown orbs, seeming to freeze time. "I thought I told you to let him go," He says sternly, his tone of voice in contrast with his actions. He sounds furious but his fingers on my skin are soothing.

"I did," I whisper back. "That's why we fought." He closes his eyes for a second, but not before I saw the flash of anger flare through them. "I would have killed him," He finally says, when he reopens them. The deepness in his voice relays the truth in his words. I nod my head at him, already knowing that he would have.

"Why did you come back," I ask, as he curves his hand around my neck more, until his fingers are tangled in my loose hair. "He lied to you," He says in the strange, alluring voice that doesn't belong to him, ignoring my question. "How," I ask, squinting my eyes in confusion.

"Seth told me what he said. 'You were made for him.' Sam will never be enough for you," He says, as his other arm wraps around my waist. "Who is then," I ask, already knowing the answer. It must be obvious that the question was rhetorical, since he hoists my body up and captures my lips roughly as his answer.

As his mouth ravages mine, that forceful lust is back. Ten times more consuming than when we were in the alley, even more powerful than in his car. This time is desperate, rough, and passionate as I hold him as close to me as he could possibly get. This time I know for certain there will be no interruptions. Even if someone does barge in, I know we will keep going. We can't stop. It feels as if this is out of our control.

There is some other force controlling us. Something wild, something feral inside me that rips his shirt off. Something deep down inside me that needs Jacob, that craves him. And I know he feels it too. The look in his eye tells me that he's not in control. There is something else, something far more commanding than the 19 year old boy I grew up with directing him.

It feels as if we are running out of time. We have to be together, we have to do it now. His lips crash down hard against mine, our passionate kiss all teeth and tongues. His hands roughly cup my ass, molding the toned flesh to his liking. It is clear who's in charge here, my body giving in to all of his wants and needs without a fight.

My fingers travel down his bare chest, tracing his muscles with my fingertips making him shudder before he wrenches his mouth from mine. He swings me around quickly before dropping my body onto my too small bed and climbing up after me. My shirt is gone in an instant and he pulls me forward as he sits back on his haunches.

My legs wrap around his waist and he uses his strong grip on my slim waist to curve my body backwards. He leans forward and captures a nipple in his mouth, immediately biting and teasing the raised nub. I clutch his head down harder, enjoying his rough treatment. He brought his other hand up and slapped my free tit, making the nipple sting lightly.

My loud gasp of surprise quickly turns to a moan as he switches his mouth to my wounded breast and gently swirls his tongue over the hot nipple. He uses his hands to hold both breasts as he alternate between the two. I'm so wet from his harshness that I know I'll cum as soon as he touches me. I'm grinding shamelessly against his lower body, my legs still wrapped around his waist as tight as I can get them. My loud moans and sighs fill the room and I know that there is no way Seth and Sue are unable to hear them.

I'm not even capable of coherent thought any more. Just the strange repetition of the words, "need, want, and mine" ring through my mind. He finally comes back up for air but I quickly pull his head down to mine before he can take a deep breath. I bite and pull at his lower lip making him growl and groan form the slight pain. I sooth the wound with my tongue before diving it back into his mouth, exploring every corner.

He takes one of the hands that was cradling my waist and dips it between us, quickly unbuckling his jeans. He breaks the kiss, pushing me off of him before standing up and sliding them off. My breathe catches in my throat as I stare at him, he is glorious. Every single part of his body toned to perfection, his russet skin seeming to glisten. He exudes power and sex. I've never wanted someone so much in my whole life.

I scramble to my knees to kiss his mouth again, running my hands up his thighs all the way to his shoulders and down again, purposely staying away from his rock hard cock that's pressed against my stomach. He pushes me back down, quickly showing who's in control here. His hand travels between my breast, down my stomach to my shorts before he leans down and kisses my belly button. His tongue swirls and slowly slides downwards. He trails down, down, down until he gets to the waist band of my shorts and he abruptly traps it with his teeth.

He stares up at me with that new, addicting look in his eyes as he wrenches them down my legs. He caresses his hands back up, taking time to stroke my calves and thighs sensuously. He takes his time and I feel like I'm losing my mind with every second it takes him to get where I need him to go.

He finally reaches my pussy. Never taking his eyes off mine as he nestles his head between my legs and inhales deeply. His eyes seem to darken in color, until they're almost black as he smells my arousal for him. He leans forward and bites the fabric directly over my clit. His teeth lightly touch the sensitive area and I jump on reflex.

He pulls back roughly, still holding the underwear between his teeth. They tear into pieces as he pulls on them roughly and then finally, finally, I'm exposed. He drops the cloth from his mouth and assaults me without warning. His flattened tongue licks me from clit to base as he roughly shoves two fingers instead. I was already drenched so they slide in with ease but his assault doesn't slow down at all.

His hand pounds into me as he tongue laves every corner his fingers don't touch. As he swirls his tongue over my clit in tight, tiny circles I can't take anymore. I was already on the edge so many times before but now his actions push me over. I explode into his mouth. My eruption doesn't slow his actions at all, he actually speeds up his pace. My body can't keep up. The countless orgasms turn into one long wave of pleasure, there's nothing I can do but hold onto his hair and ride it out.

My body heaves and shakes uncontrollably until I feel I can't move at all anymore. My legs grow slack and weak, my fingers lose all feeling in them as I tread them in his hair. He finally pulls away and I come back down to Earth. I watch in a daze as he lick his fingers clean, letting his eyes travel all over my ravaged body as he does so.

He stands back up and his incredible body gives me my second wind. I sit up as quickly as I can and scramble to the edge of the bed. He smirks at me already knowing what I'm intending to do. As I perch in front of him, I gaze up at his smug face, almost as if asking for permission.

I have never been the submissive type in bed. Usually I am the one to take charge with Sam, even though he has tried to change that in the last few weeks. Ever since the drastic change we've all been going through I've noticed he's tried to dominate me but I fought back every step of the way.

But Jacob hasn't even tried but something inside of me wants me to submit to him. So I look up at him, waiting for a sign of his approval before I touch his dick. He nods his head at me, such a slight movement I barely saw it. I reach forward and lightly trail my fingers over his long, thick erection before the powerful lust in me grows impatient.

I can't take the waiting, the teasing anymore. I need this fucking cock. I stick my tongue out and trail it along the underside of his penis as I hold it straight up in the air. Once I reach the tip I circle the head several times. Then without warning, I bring my head down roughly on his cock, and allow it to hit the back of my throat.

I look back up at him, watching his aroused expression as I try to give him as much pleasure as he gave me. I keep eye contact as I make love to him with my mouth. He trails his hands through my hair, clutching chunks if it when the pleasure gets to be too much.

Suddenly, he grips my head and jerks into my mouth a few times before pulling me off. "Get up," He hisses, his voice sounding even deeper and huskier than before. I quickly get to my feet and turn around when his hands grasp my hips.

He bends me over, and I can't take the anticipation anymore. I shift my hips back at him, eager for him when he wraps his strong arms around my waist and separates my legs on either side of his. Once I'm open enough for him, he rests his cock at the opening of my pussy, letting our heat even further arouse each other.

He grips my hips even harder and before I can adjust to the pain, he slams me down on his so hard, it's almost painful dick. I scream out form the pleasurable intrusion, letting my voice harmonize with his loud groan of bliss. He took a moment to let us enjoy the union, before sliding out and thrusting back in to the hilt.

We rutted like animals. The force of his blows made me arch my back and my legs shook from the force of him every time. I bent over further and put my hands on his knees to balance myself, as he bounced me back and forth with his strong grip on my waist.

He bent over too, resting his chest against my back as he slid his arms around my middle, pumping into me furiously. All thoughts were gone. Everything was a haze as he took my body completely. He brought his hands up to play with my breasts as he relentlessly thrust into me.

Sex was never like this with Sam. I honestly doubted sex would ever be this good with anyone else. I exploded into yet another orgasm, cumming hard around his cock. My pussy massaging his penis with each muscle spasm, milking him tightly.

He began to pound into me even harder, so hard I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell forward onto the bed, slowly coming down from my little death. His body followed mine until we both lay out on the bed, my body completely pressed up against his. He kept his arms in the push up position so as not to crush me, but this only help him drive himself even deeper inside me.

It began to be too much, for the both of us. Now with my legs pressed tightly together, trapped between his, the friction was incredible. He was getting close. His deep breathes were getting short and harsh as were his strokes. He started to shout my name with each of his blows into me. I could feel his arms shaking from the effort of having to hold himself up. His head came to rest against mine, I could feel his forehead pressing against the side of my temple.

He shifted until his head lay on my shoulder. For some reason, with his head in this new spot, with his breath blowing hot, erratic spurts onto my hot, sweaty skin, I knew that we weren't finished yet. We may have had sex but there was something he still needed to do. Whatever it was that was causing us to act out like this, that made us act crazy and become controlled by our lust for each other, whatever it was that made us grow into muscle bound, tall freaks of nature overnight; whatever it was needed him to do something.

He must have felt it to, because he kept moving his head closer and closer to my throat. With each of his movements, the thing inside of me became more and more satisfied. He was going to do it. He was getting nearer to where he needed to be.

And then he did it. He thrusted into me one last final time, so hard my whole body shook and the bed crashed into the wall, sounding like thunder. And as his cock jerked inside my body, spilling his seed deep within me, he lifted his head and sank his teeth just as deeply into the side of my neck. Right where my neck met my shoulder. He clamped down hard and the combination of the pain and pleasure sent me over once more. I came ever harder than I did earlier. So hard I saw flashing lights.

His body jerked a few times above mine and he slowly stroked into me a few times, both of us slowly calming down. my body relaxed until I was a puddle of nerves beneath him and he extracted his teeth from my throat finally.

His heavy body collapsed onto of mine, completely spent and we rested there together, both trying to catch our breath. As I lay there my mind slowly started to clear. Now that the lust was gone, I began to think over my actions.

I had just had sex with one of my little brother's best friends. I had just had sex with Billy's son. I had just had sex with the man who beat Sam, my boyfriend of four years, to a pulp. I had sex with someone two years younger than me. And I wanted to do it again.

He rolled off of me, groaning. I turned my head and watched him, already noticing the subtle differences. His voice was noticeably different. I could tell even in the gran that it wasn't half as deep was it just was. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, a curious look on his face and I saw his eyes were their deep brown color again. Not the black I had stared into moments ago.

The bite mark on my neck throbbed, not in a painful way though. It was almost as if it was reminding me that it was there. I reached up and gently prodded at the wound, still staring at him confused.

He reached over and moved my fingers out of the way so he could see it better. I watched the pained look take over his face as he stroked it. "I have no idea why I did that," He said, softly, sounding like himself again. "I think I wanted you to," I say back, my voice just as low.

He smiles and I can't help but to smile back. Tentatively, he reaches over and wraps an arm around me before I snuggle closer to him, content to be in his arms. He rests his head against mine and sighs deeply. "This is fucking crazy," He says, as he nestles into my hair.

I shake my head in agreement. "Do you regret it," He asks. I have to think about my answer. Right now I don't but who knows what I'll think about it tomorrow. 'No," I tell him, as he pulls me closer, winding his legs between mine. "Good, cause I don't," he answers.

We lay in silence, thinking over everything that happened. Oddly at peace with everything. The only real concerns I have is how out of control we were. It felt like it wasn't really us doing it, but something else making us. And I'm also wondering why he bit me, but my number one concern is why do I now want to bite him too?

I'm thinking this over when suddenly there's a shy knock on the door. We both immediately stiffen and then scramble to get our clothes when we hear Seth's voice. "Are you done yet," He calls out, sounding pissed.

Jacob and I stare at each other as we quickly try to redress. It takes me longer than him since I have to grab a new shirt since he tore mine. Once I'm finally decent Jake calls out come in and Seth hesitantly opens the door.

He looks back and forth at me sitting on the rumpled bed and Jake standing by the window, narrowing his eyes at the both of us. I've never seen my little brother so angry. He's shaking almost as badly as Sam was earlier.

"If you two ever . . . next time have the decency . . . mom heard you . . . Just . . . God damn it, Leah, have you lost your damn mind?" He finally spits out, enraged. He's shaking badly, his hands trembling as he clenches and unclenches them into fists.

"Look, Seth, it just happened. We didn't mean to," Jake tries to explain before Seth whirls on him, furious. "Shut the fuck up, Jake," he shouts. For some reason, I can't stand to see Jake get yelled at and I jump to my feet.

"Seth, calm down. It's not his fault," I reason with him before he shakes his head at me. "Not his fault? Oh, so I guess you were in here screaming to high heaven by yourself then, huh?" He asks, his sarcasm surprising me. I've never seen Seth like this before.

He's shaking very badly now, his huge body taking up way too much space in my already cramped room. "Seth, man, calm down," Jacob says, as he slowly walks over. Seth turns on him, Jacob's calming tone infuriating him more. I watch as Seth raises his fist as if to hit Jake and then it hits me.

Seth is losing control too. I watch his face and see the same exact expression I'm getting used to seeing. I launch myself forward and grab his arm before he can hit Jake. I know that if he actually touches him, Jake will lose his temper and just by comparing their size I know he'd kill Seth. Seth may have grown too but Jake has outgrown everyone else.

"Seth, stop," I shout at him, as I struggle to control him. Finally he stops fighting me and I can feel his body stop trembling beneath mine. He takes a few deep breathes and I release him. Once I do Jacob reaches forward and pulls me back. He stands in front of me a little, while holding my hand. We stare at Seth, watching as he slowly calms down.

He rubs his face and shakes his head, as if trying to throw off the strange feeling before sighing and turning to us again. He take sin our intertwined hands but doesn't say anything. Finally, he decides to speak.

"Sam is missing," he says. Jake grunts and shrugs his shoulders as if it doesn't matter. Frankly, I have to agree with him. But Seth shakes his head. "You don't understand. Mom called Charlie to report Sam for what happened but Charlie was already busy. Some man was murdered right outside his house. Sue went over to see if she could help in anyway. She didn't leave in time to miss you two fucking like animals though," he grumbles the last part before I hiss at him.

"Finish the damn story," I snarl. He rolls his eyes and continues. "So she left and I was trying to keep myself busy, trying to distract me from the two of you upstairs, when I heard strange noises from outside. It was too dark to see what it was so I went outside," He says before I cut him off.

"You hear strange noises so you went outside, you dumbass," I shout at him. He turns his gaze on me, smiling a cheeky smile and laughs. "No stranger than the noises coming from your bedroom. Anyway, so I went outside but all I found were scraps of Sam's clothes and huge puddles of blood all over the backyard."

"What," Jake and I shout at the same time, surprised. Seth nods his head and pulls a piece of blue cloth out of his back pocket. He unfolds it and I recognize it from Sam's shirt that he wore earlier. "I think something killed Sam," Seth finishes.

Edward POV

Thank God, I think to myself as I run through the dense woods towards the nearby reservation. I couldn't stand one more second with that insipid girl. I swear if she wasn't my singer I'd kill her just to preserve the human race. People that dumb should not procreate. God only knows what her offspring would be like. God only knows what she'd name said offspring.

Well, at least her presence has brought some kind of excitement into my dull, boring life. Plus, without her I would never have known about the pack in la Push. Now they are where my real fun begins. I haven't seen hide nor hair of werewolves for centuries now.

The really intriguing thing is that these wolves seem different. From Bella's thoughts it's as if they are fighting their nature. They have outbursts of the telltale rage and lust but none have actually given in yet. None of them has killed yet.

I pick up speed as I think about the pack. I want to be there when one of them draws first blood. There's nothing I love more than death and destruction. And nothing brings more death and destruction than a werewolf, except maybe a vampire that is.

I feel the blood from the jogger sliding off of my face and flying off in specks as I race through the trees. I tilt my head back and gaze at the moon as I run. It's nearly time, a full moon will rise in two weeks. Hopefully my plan should be in motion by then.

I pick up yet more speed, growing steadily more excited as I now see the quiet reservation below me. I slow to a jog as I stalk towards the unsuspecting village, ignoring the tantalizing scents of the sleeping humans. Instead, I follow the pungent smell of Bella's crush. He smells fucking horrible but I muscle on anyway.

I follow the trail to a small, packed house near the edge of the res. Cars fill up the tiny driveway and all of the lights are on. I quickly make my way to a window and stare into the pack house. Its cramped full of massive bodies and I immediately pay attention.

Ah, this must be the pack. They all huddle around, whispering amongst themselves, trying to keep the noise level down as the adults talk in the kitchen. The wolves all sit in the living room, forlorn looks on their faces. Each of them are worried about something or other. All of their thoughts as similar as their bodies are. They even think like a pack already.

All of them are wondering what the hell is going on with them but all are too scared to voice their concerns out loud. Fucking pussies. Hopefully phasing will make them grow some damn balls. It's not going to be fun if I have to fight a bunch of bitches.

I lock in on one of one specific wolf's thoughts. I can just tell by the serious, concerned look in his green eyes that he's thinking about something important. He's remembering an incident from earlier tonight. I watch enraptured as Bella's boyfriend, Jacob lifts his father out of his wheelchair in front of the whole restaurant and shake shim ruthlessly.

I struggle not to laugh and have to bite my tongue. There's no way in hell he's not the alpha. he obviously has the worst control over his wolf trying to break loose. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he'll be the first wolf to give into his nature and kill someone.

Embry, that's the name of the wolf whose mind I'm reading, is furious at his friend's actions. He didn't get to see Jacob after he ran out of the restaurant but as soon as he does he's going to beat the shit out of him. Apparently, everyone looks up to Jacob's father. The entire pack takes this very seriously.

Good, there's trouble in the pack already. They're really making this easy on me. I take turns reading the other pack member's minds before Jacob's father wheels himself into the room. He rolls into the room and somehow his eyes are drawn to my window. As he does he locks eyes with me and I immediately stiffen, ready to run off. I don't want this old man to alert the pack to my presence already and ruin my plans.

Before I take off though part of Billy's mind opens to me and his memory gives me pause. I stay, eager to read his mind. He's thinking back to when he was a little boy, maybe six or seven. He doesn't know for sure.

The reservation looks different so many years ago. Maybe that is why I didn't remember it right away. I watch as I walk up to the chief of the tribe back then and he begins to speak. The man bears a striking resemblance to Billy and Jacob. It's weird looking at myself in someone else's memory. I look the same of course, just maybe a little less smug.

Billy's grandfather takes his miniature hand in his as he tries to talk to me and my coven. Somehow, they knew what we are. Something about their bizarre tribe legends and their spirit warrior ancestors. I laugh out loud as the past me grabs Billy's grandfather, pulls him close, and shows him my fangs.

The old man doesn't flinch at all, to my annoyance. Instead standing his ground and continuing to speak. "Your kind is not welcome on our land. We may not have any spirit warriors now but we will still fight to the last man to protect our people. You don't frighten us," He booms in a loud voice.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me," I snarl through my teeth, as I drag him closer and he lets go of young Billy's hand. "I'm not exactly asking for your permission, chief," I say sarcastically. "I'm not giving it," he responds. And just like that, the men surrounding him stupidly try to attack my coven.

"Run, Billy, run," The chief shouts out as he lunges for me. The massacre that follows his almost comical how one sided it is. We kill each and every native there. Viciously tearing through their skin and draining them dry.

I save the foolish chief for last. I crouch down over his broken body, in the memory, and yank his head up roughly by his long, white hair. "Where are your precious 'spirit warriors' now," I ask, before I rip his throat out.

I pull my head up, my chin dripping with the native's royal blood and drop his limp body back onto the ground. "We have killed too many," Carlisle says from behind me. His partner Esme strides forward, wiping the blood from her chin, nodding her head in agreement. I roll my eyes, before turning around to face them.

The two had grown tired of being nomads and wanted a place to stay. They wanted to parade around, pretending to be humans, and make a life for themselves. I gave in to their pathetic request a few years ago and had quickly come to regret it. We had lived in Forks for about two years when the natives started to get suspicious of the strange disappearances going on.

"We'll have to move again now," Rosalie states as she sits up from where she was drinking from a man. "Good," I snarl at her and she hisses in response, before I jump at her. She jumps back in surprise. Rosalie was the newest to our coven. I had changed Carlisle first, he had reminded me of my father at the time. Then I changed Esme for him as a companion. I changed Rosalie for her beauty. I thought she would entertain me for a while but the novelty quickly wore off. Stupid bitch was irritating.

I hear a soft whimper from behind me and slowly turn to pinpoint where it was coming from. I hear a hitch of breath and realize that it's Billy. He had hid a few yards away from the battle, probably too scared for his grandfather to leave. In a flash I use my vampire speed to reach him and hoist him up from under the porch he was hiding underneath.

I hear the loud breaking of bones and the mangling of his legs as I roughly pull him out from under the wood. I study present Billy in his wheelchair and it dawns on me that I'm the reason why he's unable to walk. Again I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

In the memory I watch as I spread my mouth wide and expose every single one of my fangs to the young, crying boy and get ready to feast on him. Suddenly Rosalie stands beside me and tries to stop me from biting the boy.

"Edward. Edward, please. Don't kill him. He's just a boy," She pleads with me, trying to wrestle him from my arms. Furious I drop the boy and he tumbles to the floor, ruining his legs further. I back hand her as hard as I can and she flies into the side of the house.

Carlisle and Esme stand to the side, as tired of Rosalie's attitude as I was. I run over to her crumpled form on the ground and tower over her. "Edward, please," She pleads again. I groan and viciously kick her in the side. I crouch down beside her and yank her towards me by her silky hair.

"Fine, this is my last favor to you, Rose. But this I promise you, I will break you of this ridiculous pity you feel for humans. Your humanity is lost. When I'm through with you, you will be just as ruthless as I am. Count on that," I snarl before releasing her.

I leave her side and in an instant, I'm back beside Billy again. The hysterical boy cries harder at my presence and I yank him towards me. I watch in the memory as my eyes widen and I begin to compel him. "You will never tell anyone about this or your tribe's stupid legends. The spirit walkers die with you, boy," I hiss, watching the hypnotism take effect on him. Once I'm satisfied I drop him and stride back over to Rosalie.

I pull her up by her hair again, laughing at her screams. "From now on Rose, I think you're only going to drink from children. How do you like that," I ask her, as she screams some more and I whisk her away. Carlisle and Esme race after me and the memory fades.

Billy and I stare at each other through the window and I slowly let myself transform again. I watch as his eyes widen and the old man begins to tremble, frightened. I open my mouth and smile at him with my rows upon rows of fangs, overjoyed by his reaction.

I have no reason to worry about him spoiling my plans. The old man can't say anything to the pack. And even better than that, they have no idea about their legends and ancestors. I'm so awesome, it's like I knew I would come back and fuck with them. I love me.

I smile at Billy some more before growing bored. I mouth 'nice legs' at him, just for spite and then race off. I wonder the res, looking for any more pack members when I come across a strong smell of wolf.

I approach the house and can hear shouts and screams coming from upstairs. I quickly climb a nearby tree, curious, and watch through the window. To my surprise, I see the girl Bella caught Jacob with fighting one of the wolves I hadn't seen before.

The guy was huge, almost as huge as Jacob. I watched with glee as he tossed the girl around effortlessly. I could tell from the smell emitting from him that he was on the verge of phasing.

The wolves could phase whenever they got too angry but it was only on the full moon that they got complete use of their strength. Every vampire knew that, but what most didn't know about werewolves was that the more they killed, the more powerful they became. And this wolf was about to get a power boost because he was seconds away from killing this girl.

But then I started to pay closer attention. This fight was more evenly matched then it was supposed to be. This girl was holding her own. And then I smelled it. It wasn't half as strong as the boy's was but it was still there. She smelled like dog.

I sat back stunned. She was a wolf too. I had run into a few werewolves but never a pack this big. And certainly, never a she wolf. Werewolves were much more rare than vampires. Vampires were made but werewolves were born. You had to have the right genes, the right DNA to be a werewolf. But I had never even heard of a female werewolf.

I watched stunned as the feisty girl clawed the guy's face and then punched ferociously at the wounds she just made. I zoned in on her thoughts and saw that she was almost as taken over by her wolf as the guy she was fighting was.

Then the man got the upper hand again and flipped them over. He locked his hands around her throat and began to squeeze for all he was worth. I got ready to launch myself through the window and to stop him. The female werewolf was way too special to let some wolf kill her before she could even phase. I wanted to see what she could do.

But I prepared myself for nothing. I watched, disappointed, as Jacob broke down the door and kicked the guy's ass. Yep, definitely the damn alpha.

The fight quickly died down and I slowly climbed down from the tree. This changed things, a female wolf. I haven't been this intrigued in years. I began to pace as I thought over the many possibilities. I had always planned on training a few of the wolves, getting them to do my dirty work. But the female wolf could be a priceless asset. But I know the wolves will fight for her. Hell, they probably will even fight each other for her.

I was thinking this over when the defeated wolf burst through the door. "Fuck," He screamed out as he got to the middle of the backyard, pissed off. He slumped to his knees and I could easily feel the fury radiating off of his body. He was still shaking profusely, his entire hulking body trembling.

I put the female wolf out of my mind for now and decided to make my move. This wolf was on the verge of his first phase. He just needed one final push, and I was going to give it to him. And then he would come work for me.

I read his mind and saw everything that had lead him up to this point. I paid attention to certain bits and pieces of information. Picking his brain on how best to push his buttons. I was going to terrorize this kid. I was going to berate, torture and beat him until he couldn't stand his own skin anymore and changed into a wolf. I was going to own this pup.

"Hello, Sam," I said, as I made my presence known and walked into the middle of the backyard to meet him. He looked up instantly, startled by me sudden appearance. "Who are you? What do you want," He snarled, his shaking intensifying.

"I want to help you," I lied through my teeth. "Help me," He laughed in a short bitter bark, "Help me how?" I raked my brain for how I could best manipulate the huge man before me. Then I heard the sighs and squeals of the female wolf from upstairs. My smile widened as my plan began to come together.

"I'm going to help you get your mate back. And take control of your pack," I said, calmly. He squinted at me, obviously confused but I only smiled harder, trying my best to convince him. "What the fuck are you talking about," he asks, as he tries to move past me.

I use my vampire speed to block his exit. He quickly turns around and I block him again. He stands stunned, his anger building. "What are you," he asks, as he reaches forward to grab hold of me.

I push him off, not willing to give him the upper hand and shove him to the ground. He snarls and jumps back up to face me. I smile and shove him again. "I told you, I only want to help," I tell him, trying to sound persuasive. "Don't you hear your mate up there making love to the fake alpha? You're the true leader of this pack. You should have the girl. You know that, why else would you think she was made for you? He's trying to take it all from you," I tell him.

Sam stops mid step and listens hard. I watch as he strains his ears and he finally hears it. He hears her moans of pleasure and Jacob's grunts of satisfaction. He hears exactly what I want him to. He roars out his frustration and falls to his knees, trying to fight back the inevitable. Trying to fight back his transformation.

"I still don't understand," He screams at me, suddenly feeling the pain taking over as his body begins to change. He's almost there, he just needs one more small push and I'll have him. Then he'll change.

I bend over and look him in the eye as I whisper, "That guy up there is about to claim your mate. He's going to bite her, and she'll bite him, and you'll never get her or your pack back." And just like that, it's done. I take a step back as he leans forward and opens his mouth to scream out a pain filled, animalistic howl. His mouth sprays blood across the yard as his new fangs push through his gums.

I move back and watch, not wanting the putrid, wolf blood to get on my clothes. Sam's screams and the girl and Jacob's moans combine in the night to make a beautiful symphony. I sit back and listen as Sam phases, biding my time until I can wreck more havoc.

ANA: I'm not sure if I like how Billy's memory came out. Thought it might have been confusing. If anyone has any questions, feel free to pm me and I will write back ASAP. And I'm too tired and lazy to proofread. Sorry guys, but you're smart. If I messed up anything I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


End file.
